The Aurion Mercenaries
by sharingan dude
Summary: Kratos wanted to get away from Cruxis to raise his family. But after the Kvar Incident he doesn't go back to Cruxis. Why? Read and find out. Crossover with ?
1. Prologue

**Sharingandude: **Yo, this is sharingandude with my first ever fic!

**Lloyd: **It took you long enough!!

**Sharingandude: **Hey cut me some slack I've been busy.

**Lloyd: **Doing what? All you've been doing is playing video games.

**Kratos: **He's right, you're a lazy bum.

**Sharingandude: **Alright I admit that I am very lazy, but you would be playing games too if your Wii died on you and you had to get it replaced with a new one.

**Kratos: **Well that's what you get for pulling on the remote causing the system to fall.

**Sharingandude:** …

**Lloyd: **But hey look at the bright side, you managed to clear most of your games again. That's a good thing.

**Sharingandude:** Yeah, you're right. Anyway let's get started with this story. Lloyd say the disclaimer.

**Lloyd: **Why should I?

He looks at my eyes and sees the Mangenkyo Sharingan form.

**Lloyd: **ahhh, okay sharingandude owns nothing!!

* * *

"Blame your fate!" character talking

"_You're a klutz" character thinking/Flashback_

"Grave" name of technique/incantation 

"**I Will Kill You All" character anger/ other**

**Prologue**

Kratos Aurion was not happy at all today. In fact he was pissed off. Why? You would be too if a squad of desians led by the asshole Kvar ambushed you on the day of you son's birthday.

_Flashback_

_The Aurion Family was quietly making their way through the Iselia Forest. Today they were going to celebrate Lloyd's third birthday at an old friend's house near the ends of the woods. They also had to move quickly since they were wanted by the desians. The man known as Kratos Aurion was leading the group in order to get rid of any monsters that could try and hurt his family._

"_daddy awre we there yet? I'm very tayerd" said the young three year old. _

"_Don't worry, we're almost there. Do you what to ride __Noishe for a while?"_

_"Ok" Kratos picked up his son and set him on the green protozoan. Noishe gave a happy growl and waged his tail._

_"It looks like Noishe is fond of Lloyd." said a young woman. _

_"Yes it seems. Don't worry Anna, Noishe is good with children."_

_They walked for a few minutes and Kratos looked back at Lloyd. He noticed the boy was sound asleep. Kratos gave a warm smile and said, "You know, he looks a lot like you Anna."_

_Anna looked at him and smiled, "He looks like you too, Kratos." She then stopped walking and said, "You've changed a lot Kratos, you're no longer that cold warrior I met. You've opened up." Kratos stopped walking. He turned around and walked toward her and said, "It's all thanks to you Anna, you and Lloyd. If I hadn't met you I would still be working for Cruxis and I would still be cold hearted." Soon they found themselves leaning toward each other and were about to make contact but then,_

_"Hahahahahaha, you inferior beings crack me up!" Soon the Aurion Family found themselves surrounded by non other than Kvar and a few desians._

_End of Flashback_

"**Kvar, what are you doing here?**" said Kratos in a very pissed of way.

"You of all inferior beings should know why I'm here. Now hand over that bitch so I can take my Angelus Project back and present it to Lord Yggdrasill." Said Kvar proudly

"Sorry to ruin your parade but, that's not happening. Anna is staying with me so do us all a favor and go back to the rock you crawled from."

"Foolish sentiments will take you nowhere Kratos. DESIANS ATTACK KRATOS, I WILL TAKE CARE OF THE WOMAN AND THE KID MYSELF." Soon more desians rushed out from the bushes and joined the others to attack Kratos.

Kratos quickly took his sword out and got ready for a tiresome fight. He then said "Noishe! Take Anna and get to safety" The Protozoan wasted no time and some how got Anna to ride him. Then he turned around and ran for it

The desians ran toward Kratos to hopefully stall him while Kvar and two other desians ran after Noishe.

Kratos quickly disposed of the nearest desians. More soon surrounded him but they were no match. Kratos decapitated most of the desians with one powerful swing. A desian thought he could take Kratos by surprise but he soon found himself impaled though the heart. Three desians charged at him in a straight line. Kratos saw this and thought, "These desians don't know any attack formations. Oh well, it makes my job a lot easier." Kratos pulled his sword back and charged up some mana. Then with a fierce cry he yelled "SUPER SONIC THRUST" He instantly took care of those desians and headed to get to Anna before Kvar got his malevolent hands on her.

Kratos got to a good distance before he saw more desians blocking his path. Kratos focused his mana and released his sapphire angel wings and dashed toward them. "_I don't have time for this._" As he dashed toward them he charged up a spell and yelled, "Out of my way, Thunder Blade" The desians were not expecting a magic attack and were caught by surprise when glowing, bluish purple sword descended from the sky and electrocuted them in one hit.

Soon Kratos found Anna, Noishe, and Lloyd near the edge of a cliff. "_Damn, Kvar cornered them._"

Lloyd, who had woken during the commotion, was frightened by the "Boogeyman" as he had called Kvar. Of course Kvar didn't like it and yelled at the boy. Lloyd saw his father arrive and called to him "DADDY HELP THE BOOGEYMAN IS GOING TO EAT ME!!" Kratos couldn't help but smile at his son's innocence. Kvar glanced backward and saw Kratos.

"So your still alive, but it doesn't matter any more since I'm going to get what is rightfully mine." as Kvar took a few steps toward Anna with a malicious grin.

"**KVAR, DON'T YOU**** DARE LAY A FINGER AT THEM."**

"What are you going to do about it? The way I see it, I decide what's going to happen. I think I'll kill the boy first what do you boys think?" The two desians that were already with Kvar just chuckled and said "It's a great idea Lord Kvar, that kid is too annoying!" Anna heard all of what they said and yelled, "OVER MY DEAD BODY, I WON'T LET YOU BASTARD DESIANS GET YOUR HANDS ON LLOYD." She quickly picked up Lloyd and hugged him tightly.

Kvar gave a psychotic laugh that even his desians were starting to get sweaty. "You Inferior Begins just keep amusing me with you false courage. I can see the fear in your eyes. You just can't accept that fact that your worst fear is becoming a reality. Do you really think you can stop me?"

Kratos gripped his had tightly. "_Goddamn it, one wrong move and they're done for!_" As much as he wanted to make a run for them, Kvar was too close and could easily kill them. "_Damn it what do I do?_" For the first time Kratos Aurion was stuck in a no win situation. Fortunately for Kratos, Lady Luck was on his side. Kvar got closer when Noishe, leaped toward Kvar and bit his arm with enough force that it broke the Grand Cardinal's arm. Kvar let out a bone chilling scream that the heavens themselves, must have felt sorry for him, started rain. Kratos looked a Noishe and gave him a silent thank you and began to channel his mana for an angelic magic attack. Then one desian saw this and ran toward him in hope to stop him but it was in vain. Kratos mana radiated fiercely that he couldn't get near. The other desian tried to heal Kvar but the ancient Protozoan had caused a severe wound on him. Kvar didn't know what was happening until he heard the incantation. As soon as he heard it he knew he was screwed. "Sacred Powers, Cast Your Purifying Light Upon These Corrupted Souls, Rest In Peace Sinners, **JUDGEMENT!**" Before Kratos finished his attack Noishe let go and went toward Kratos' side. Soon multiple beams of light came crashing on to the planet and obliterated the two desians. Kvar tried to doge it but failed and ended up being blasted by the awesome technique. Kvar soon dropped to the ground. Kratos looked over at his wife and son, who were glad that they were able to get out of this sticky situation, and said "It's finally over, Anna. They won't be chasing us again." Even though Kratos had won the fight, Fate didn't think so. The half-elf that was dieing slowly raised his staff into the air and yelled, "**If I Go Down, Then I'm Taking Your Pathetic Inferior Family Down To Hell With Me!"** Kvar gathered up all of his mana to the center crystal of his staff. Kratos' eyes widen as he saw what was going to happen. "ANNA, LLOYD LOOK OUT!"

She ran toward Kratos but didn't make it in time. Kvar yelled out, "**SUPER LIGHTNING STRIKE**" At that moment a huge bolt of lightning crashed down and completely obliterated the ground were Kvar was stretching toward the end of the cliff. Kratos could on watch in horror as his wife and son fell down the cliff.

"KRATOS!!"

"DADDY!!"

"No, this can't be happening, LLOYD, ANNA!!"

* * *

During all of this commotion a dwarf by the name of Dirk was collecting some fresh fruits and water for his visitors that he was expecting._ "__I wonder how those two are doing; it has been a while since I last saw them. I wonder how the little rascal is doing, last time I saw him he was still a baby. Wow, I feel like crying all of a sudden."_

"KRATOS!!"

"DADDY!!"

Dirk heard the screams and thought,_ "__That sounded like Anna, I better help them."_Dirk dropped whatever he was holding and ran to find the source of the scream. He arrived at the clearing and saw a butch of rocks everywhere. He didn't see any sign of Anna or Kratos so he feared the worst. Soon his thinking was interrupted by the sound a little boy crying. He walked to the far ends where he saw even more rocks and a body. Dirk quickly ran toward it and saw who it was. His worst fear had been confirmed_. "Ugh, K-Kratos" _Or maybe not yet._ "__She is still alive__!" _thought Dirk as he moved some of the rocks that were in his way. The boy saw him and said, "p-please s-sir h-h-help my mommy."

"Don't worry I'll help in any way I can, after all I'm a friend of your father."

Lloyd smiled at the dwarf and some how knew he could trust him.

"T-Thank You!"

Dirk turned and looked at Anna's body and examined it. Sharp pieces of rock were sticking out of her arms, legs, and abdomen area._ "__It seems she protected Lloyd and took all the blows for him." _He wouldn't dare remove the rocks because he didn't have any healing items or spells that would be able to close the wounds. Soon he saw a glittery stone sparkle on the back of her hand._ "__That's an exsphere, but it has no key crest."_ Dirk reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare key crest. "Dwarven Vow # 99, Always Be Prepared." Dirk then used his awesome Dwarven skills and attached the key crest to the exsphere and safely removed it._ "__Whew good thing I was prepared and evaded a tragedy but how do I move her?"_

At this moment Kratos had descended down from the cliff with Noishe and started yelling out Anna's name. Dirk heard him and called him over. Dirk told him what he had done and who he could remove the rocks without any healing abilities. Kratos told Dirk to go ahead and remove them and that he was going to cast his strongest healing spell. Fortunately Fate felt bad for pulling a fast one on Kratos she decided to help. Kratos began to focus 85 of his mana of this spell. Soon he gave Dirk the signal and Dirk began to remove the Rocks from her body. Anna began to scream in pain. Kratos released his spell. "Anna, I won't let you die, Healing Stream" Soon a soothing mist came from the ground and quickly began to heal her wounds. Anna's screams disappeared as her body relaxed. She was saved.

* * *

By the time they reached Dirk's house it was getting close to nighttime. They stepped in and laid Anna down to rest.

Lloyd carefully snuggled next to his mother carefully. Anna, even though she was sound asleep, subconsciously hugged Lloyd.

Kratos stared at this and smiled._ "__I Thought I had lost you, I'm glad I didn't"_

"Hey, Kratos."

"Yes, Dirk?"

"Here's the exsphere I removed along with its key crest." Kratos received it and put it in his pocket

"Oh and here's the special key crest I made for you. With it Cruxis shouldn't be able to find you any longer."

_Elsewhere_

"Lord Yggdrasill, Lord Kratos' mana reading has disappeared"

"WHAT!"

_Back at Dirk's House_

"Thank You, Dirk with this I may be able to finally have a normal life with my family."

"So are you still planning to go to that hidden continent that Cruxis doesn't know about?"

"Yes I'm still going with that plan since they won't be able to trace us. But for now could we stay here for a while?"

"Stay as long as you like."

A few weeks had past and Anna has made a speedy recovery. Today they were getting ready to leave and head for the unknown continent. Earlier Kratos and Anna had gone to Iselia to get some supplies for the long trip. Soon they got ready to set off.

"So how are you going to get to this continent?" ask Dirk as he helped them pack.

"The continet lies on the southern most part of the world it's surrounded by a dense mist. You can't land there by ship, but you can get there by air." said Kratos

"So how will we get there?" ask Anna with a worried look on her face.

"We'll have to make a stop at the Triet Base. I've asked Yuan to led us some Rheairds so we can get there safely."

"So once we get there we'll forget about Cruxis right?"

"No, Anna, there will be a time when I'll go back and settle the score with Yggdrasill, but now is not the time. I have a family to raise."

At first she had a sad look in her face, but it turned into a smile.

"I understand, when the time comes I won't stop you, but you better come back in one piece."

"Don't worry by then I will be strong enough to take Mithos down."

"Kratos, I've been wondering, what are you going to do do when you get there.?"

"I'm planing to become a mercenary to earn some money. If i can't I might join the army I heard about. I also plan to train Lloyd when he's old enough and I was also thinking of training Anna as well. Is that ok with you, Anna?"

They looked at her and saw the determined face on her.

"Yes, I don't want that day to ever repeat itself." At this moment tears started to come out of her eyes. Dirk saw this and decided to give them some time alone. Kratos gave a heart-warming hug. As he did he heard her say "I've never felt so helpless."

"Don't worry, it will never happen again."As he said this he gave her a soft kiss to calm her down.

_Timeskip_

"So your here for the Rheairds, come in i'll take you to them."said Yuan

Yuan looked like he had a rough night. He was also yawning a lot.

"Yuan what happened?"

"Nothing, it's just that your little stunt really pissed of Yggdrasill yesterday. Not only that I have a TON of paperwork to do."

"Sorry to have caused you a lot of headaches."

"Don't worry about it. It's for a good cause. Just be sure to do you job as a father."

"Don't worry I will."

They soon got to the Rheairds. They got on and said their goodbyes to Yuan. "_Crap I forgot to tell them"_ thought Yuan as he quicly yelled, "KRATOS I'll BE VISTING YOU FROM TIME TO TIME AND KEEP YOU UP TO DATE."

"THANKS YUAN"

Yuan smiled as he thought "_You really changed Kratos. You better not change."_

_"Good bye Sylverant, I wonder what awaits us in the land of Tellius." _thought Kratos as they all flew toward a new land.

**UNKOWN AREA**

"Sir we have succseded in retreving Kvar's body." said a desian

"Good, now I hope Kvar won't mind that i experiment with his body."said an unknown figure as he laughed in a maniatical way.

* * *

**Sharingandude: **What did you guy's think?

**Lloyd:**You didn't kill my mom. You're not so bad after all.

**Sharingandude: **What about you Kratos?

**Kratos:** I am thankful that I was able to save Anna. But who is messing with Kvar's corpse?

**Sharingandude: **That's for me to know and you to find out. Anyway some questions will be answered next chapter.

**Lloyd: **Hey, who am I going to be paired up with?

**Sharingandude: **That's a good question. I don't know mabye I'll let the readers decide.

**Lloyd: **Alright but no guy pairings.

**Anna:**Until then, please review.

**Sharingandude: **You heard the lady review or pm me about anything you what to know and tell me your ideas for a pairing.

**Lloyd:**If you don't, dad and I will hunt you down.

**Sharingandude: **Yeah what he said. Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 1, Fourteen Years Later

**Sharingandude: **Yo, I'm back with chapter two of this story.

**Lloyd:** What are you talking about, its chapter one. The other was a prologue.

**Sharingandude:** Oh yeah, I'm getting ahead of myself.

**Lloyd:** Can I ask you a question?

**Sharingandude:** Go for it.

**Lloyd:** Am I going to have more lines?

**Sharingandude:** Of course, you're not a baby anymore.

**Kratos:** What are you two doing? Get on with the story.

**Sharingandude:** Alright don't kill me, but first say the disclaimer.

**Kratos:** Sharingandude does NOT own anything that may appear in this fic.

**Sharingandude:** Thanks, you did a better job than Lloyd.

**Lloyd:** Hey!

**Anna:** Who wants lemonade!

**All:** We do!

* * *

"Do what you will." character talking

"_You're such an idiot." character thinking/Flashback_

"Shining Bind" name of technique/incantation 

"**You're gonna pay" character anger/ other**

**14 Years Later**

"You need to practice on you reaction time. I could have killed you many times over."

"Well you too fast for me and these weights are heavy. What was the point of this Dad?" said a very tired, bruised up Lloyd.

"To increase your swordsmanship you need to be well balanced. If unbalanced the enemy will use your weakest trait against you." said Kratos as he sheathed his sword.

"He's right, Lloyd. Listen to you father's wisdom" said Anna as she treated Lloyd's injuries.

Lloyd looked at his father and smiled. It had been over fourteen years ago since they had left Sylverant. They arrived in the kingdom of Crimea and traveled the land in search of a place were they could settle. Finally they found a peaceful village by the name of Caldea and settled down. Using what gold they had, they bought a normal sized house to live in. Kratos had established himself as a mercenary as well as helping a few people in the village. Anna stayed home to raise Lloyd until he was old enough to start some basic sword training that she had learned from Kratos.Over the years the people of the village became friends of the Aurion family. The only people that didn't like them were the semi-wealthy family that lived next to the village leader. Throughout the land, Kratos was well known for his powerful sword skills and magic. Soon he was dubbed "War God" by a Land Lord he had protected from various assassins. Lloyd was proud of his father and mother.

"I understand what he means, but what I meant was what's up with the weights."

"The weights are used to build up your movement. They also help to build up leg and arm muscles. That way when you take them off your speed and strength will be increased."

"But is it safe?" said Lloyd as he sheathed his swords.

Kratos let out a small chuckle and said, "Don't worry I went through the same training you're going through. Besides I'm wearing some right now." Kratos revealed the weights he was wearing.

"HOLY CRAP!! You mean you still this strong with those weights on." said a very surprised Lloyd.

"LLOYD AUION HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!" said a very angry Anna.

"I'm sorry mom. I was just surprised that's all."

"You're very loud Anna." said a new voice.

They turned around and saw Yuan carrying some sort of bag. Yuan had kept his promise and came to visit any time he could and gave them a heads up to what Cruxis was up to.

"Hey, it's Uncle Yuan" said Lloyd cheerfully.

"Lloyd, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your uncle?"

"I know, but you're still my uncle whether you like it or not." said Lloyd with a grin.

Yuan let out a sigh and decided not to argue. He didn't want to admit it but he had warmed up to the kid. He noticed he was wearing the Angelus Exsphere.

"So if Lloyd has that exsphere, how does Anna fight?"

Anna touched an exsphere that was on the back on her hand

"Kratos said that it would be best if Lloyd used it and got me a replacement."

"So where did you get that?"

"I asked Dirk if he had any exspheres and gave me one." said Kratos.

"Oh that reminds me. Here are the special blades you had Dirk make." He reached in to the sack and pulled out two magnificent looking blades. One was glowing with the power of fire, while the other was giving off a cold aura. Yuan handed the blades to Kratos. Kratos then turned around and gave the blades to Lloyd.

"T-There for me?"

"Yes, after all I did promise you a pair of new blades for you hard work, besides what better day to give them to you than on you seventeenth birthday."

"Thank you Dad, I promise you that I'll use these blades proudly." said Lloyd with a tear in his eye.

_Acquired Material Blades._

"Huh, who said that?" asked Lloyd.

"Who said what?" asked Yuan.

"Never mind."

"Anyway, let's go into the house. I need to tell you what's up with Cruxis."

Kratos and Yuan walked into the house, grab a chair, and sat down. Lloyd was about to follow when: "Where are you going? You're not done training." said Anna with a smirk on her face. "_Uh-oh, I knew I should have stayed in bed today."_ thought Lloyd.

**Inside the House**

"Let's hear it, Yuan."

"Well, as you know Yggdrasill is making everyone work 24/7 just to find you. He has the entire network focused to find you, he's been holding back the world regeneration garbage." said Yuan.

"Well that's a good thing. Tell me who the Chosen is this time."

"Hmm, I think it was a girl named Collette. She lives in Iselia."

"Do you think that he'll send an angel to escort the Chosen?"

"I doubt it but he might, why do you want to know?"

Kratos was silent for a while but then said "I'm planning to go back and save the Chosen from her fate. Then to settle the score with Yggdrasill."

Yuan shook his head. "I understand you plan, but how are going to defeat him. He has the Eternal Sword at his disposal."

Kratos then took out a sheet of paper and handed it to Yuan. Yuan read it and said, "I see, so this is your plan. I'll call of my renegades from killing the Chosen and ask them to get the items listed. I'll go get this from Derris Kharlan."

"You'll be in danger."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. The only thing this is causing is even MORE paperwork."

"You really must hate paperwork."

"Oh one more thing. Rodyle is acting on his own again and it seems that he's scheming something bad. All we know is that he's working on the Mana Cannon. There is another thing he's working on but he's hidden the files well. We can't find them."

Kratos thought for a moment and said "He's always been this sneaky hasn't he."

Suddenly a few screams were heard outside the village followed by an explosion.

"What the hell was that?" said Yuan.

Then Lloyd and Anna ran into the house with a worried look.

"Dad, a band of bandits is attacking the village." said Lloyd.

"Kratos what do we do?" said Anna

"We'll defeat the bandits, but we need to save the villagers first. Yuan will you help us?"

Yuan thought for a moment and said, "Alright, I'll help. I've been aching for a fight for a while." He then took his cape of and materialized his double-bladed Ax. ( It's an ax right?). Kratos unsheathed Excalibur and equipped his shield.

Anna unsheathed a long, steel sword with a red jewel near the hilt. The sword seemed to radiate heat. (I got this idea from Fable.) Lloyd unsheathed his Material Blades and said, "Time to try these blades out."

Soon they ran outside when a villager ran up to Kratos and said, "Kratos, the bandit leader, Zawana has take the Village Chief hostage."

"Dad, what do we do?"

"We'll split up. Yuan, head toward the western side and defeat the bandits from that side. Lloyd, you and Anna head toward the eastern side and defeat the bandits from that side. I'll take on the Bandit Leader," said Kratos

"Dad, you sure you'll be ok?"

"Don't worry Lloyd. Just think this as our first team mission."

Anna caught what he meant and said, "Does that mean-"

"Yes, we are now officially, The Aurion Mercenaries."

* * *

**With Yuan**

Yuan raced toward the other side just in time to save other house from burning down. He sliced a bandit and killed him instantly. The other bandit ran towards Yuan. Yuan spun his ax and blocked the bandit's attack. He then did a vertical slice that instantly split the bandit in two. He saw other bandits run toward him. As they did Yuan thought, "_These bandits are weaker than normal desians." _He saw them charge straight at him. Yuan let out a sigh, "_And they don't have any brains. Well it's better than facing paperwork."_ It was official. Yuan hates paperwork.

He easily took care of all of the bandits when a surge of lightning barley missed him. He scanned the area and saw a bandit with a pointy hat. "So, you can use lightning magic." The mage responded, "Yes, I'm a magic user who specializes in lightning attacks. There's no way you can beat me." Yuan stuck his weapon into the ground and said, "We'll see who the expert in lightning attacks is." The mage took this as an insult and started to launch a barrage of lightning at Yuan. Yuan countered with his own lightning attacks and thought, "_Time to kick it up a notch." _Yuan's mana started to flare. The mage looked shocked. "What is that?" Yuan smirked and said, "And you call your self a lightning user. Now take this, THUDER BLADE." The poor mage didn't know what had stuck him. Before he knew it he was struck by a giant, bluish-purple blade. "That takes care of that." Yuan picked up his weapon and saw more bandits running toward him. "_Here I thought I was going to relax already, I'll end this in one attack."_ He started to charge up his mana. "I Call Upon Thee From The Land Of The Dead, To Unleash Thy Fury Of Thunder, INDIGNATION." The mob of bandits was completely vaporized. A few villagers saw this and couldn't explain why a giant lightning bolt crashed. Yuan turned around and headed to help the others.

**With Anna**

Anna and Lloyd were quickly helping some injured villagers. Anna noticed a few bandits breaking into a nearby house.

She turned to Lloyd and said, "Lloyd go stop those bandits!"

"What about you, mom?"

"I'll be fine, now go!"

"Alright, just make sure you don't lose."

Lloyd turned around and headed toward the house. "_He's so much like his father, but he has my personality."_

Her thoughts were broken at the sound of a perverted chuckle. Anna turned around to see two of the most disgusting, filthy, most horrid looking bandits she has ever seen in her life. "_Ugh, I think I'm gonna barf."_

"Heh, heh, heh, look what we have here, a pretty girl who wants to be the heroine. Let's show her what happens when she messes with the wrong people." Said Bandit #1

"Hey, how about we have our way with her after we finish. After all it isn't every day when a pretty girl like her shows up." said Bandit #2

"_That's disgusting, I'd rather do Yuan's paperwork than to let myself lose to them."_ Anna gripped her sword tightly. The flames on her sword intensified as she quickly took her fighting position. The first bandit ran toward her and raised his axe. He slammed down his axe, thinking he was going to hit. Anna jumped back and swung her sword and cried, "Demon Fang." The blast took the bandit by surprise. The attack crippled the bandit's left arm. "AHHHHH, YOU BITCH I"LL KILL YOU!" Anna brought her sword back and trust forward. Her sword flared as she yelled, "Flaming Sonic Trust." The move stabbed the injured bandit straight thought his skull. The bandit's skull bust into flames as she pulled her sword out of his skull. The second bandit stood there in shock. "YOU WHORE, I'LL KILL YOU!" The bandit ran toward her. _"Whoa, didn't the other bandit say the same thing."_ Anna ran toward the bandit. The bandit swung his machete at her. Anna blocked with her sword and immediately kicked the bandit right in the stomach with all of her might. The bandit flinched and grabbed his stomach in pain. Anna swung her sword with an under slice followed by a jumping vertical slice. The bandit dropped dead instantly. Anna turned around and headed to find Lloyd.

"_Man, why do I always encounter the disgusting enemies." _

**With Lloyd**

"_I hope mom doesn't run into trouble."_

Lloyd arrived at the house. He saw three bandits terrorizing a woman and her daughter. The middle bandit was laughing as he said, "Look her lady, either we kill you or you had over you pretty daughter and we might let you live." The other two bandits joined the laughter. The woman was crying as she was holding her daughter. Soon there laughter was ended by an angry voice, "**You people are sick. What a cowardly thing to do. You will pay."** The bandits turned around to see an angry Lloyd, gripping his swords with all his might. "Just who the hell are you?" said the middle bandit. "**Your Death."** Lloyd turned to see the woman and said, "You might want to turn around, this is going to be a ugly." The woman understood what he meant and turned around. Lloyd's exsphere started to shine. He ran toward the middle bandit at incredible speed and yelled, "SUPER SONIC THRUST." The bandits were shocked at the boy's incredible speed. The middle bandit last thoughts were, "_I-Incredible, I-I d-didn't even see him m-move."_ The other bandits lunged at Lloyd to try and avenge their fallen comrade. Lloyd side stepped the attack of one of the bandit's and attacked the other. Lloyd gave a multiple thrusts at the bandit and yelled, "Sword Rain Alpha." The bandit fell with a thud. Lloyd turned to the other bandit and gave a couple of strikes. "Out of my sight." Yelled Lloyd as a blue lion head blasted the bandit out of the house. He quickly walked toward the woman and told her to find a safe place to stay until the bandits were dealt with. He ran outside when he encountered a huge man with a spiked-ball connected to a long chain. Lloyd barely dodged his attack.

"_Whoa, this guy is huge. What the hell did he eat?" _The huge bandit laughed as he spun his weapon at Lloyd. "_Damn, I can't get near him, wait that's it."_ Lloyd observed the bandit's movements. The bandit swung his weapon and Lloyd side-stepped dodged the attack. He ran toward the bandit and spun in mid-air and cried, "Omega Tempest." As soon as Lloyd landed he turned to the bandit and gathered his mana and struck the finishing blow. "Fierce Demon Fang." yelled Lloyd. The bandit fell towards the earth. As he felt his life going away he asked, "Y-Young lad, y-you fought with a-amazing skill, p-please tell me your name before I d-die." Lloyd looked at the man and agreed to tell him his name. "Lloyd Aurion." The bandit chuckled and said, "So I l-lost to the son of the War God. You'll become strong, perhaps stronger than your father." The bandit closed his eyes and said,"Thank you for setting me free." Soon the man died. Lloyd looked at him and thought, _"What did he mean by that? Maybe I'll give him a proper burial, but right know I have to find mom and go help dad." _

**Boss Fight: Kratos Vs Zawana **

"What's going on out there? Is that some sort of army? Pah. A bunch of Mercenaries looking for their next meal." Zawana then turned to the Village Chief and said, "Did you hire them? Or was it that pesky family with all of the money?" The village chief looked at him and said, "Your right, that family was the ones who hired them, but I have no need of hiring anybody because Kratos Aurion lives in this village and he will surly defeat you." The bandit leader laughed. "I don't know who that guy is but he sounds like a weakling." Just then a bandit ran up to him and said, "Sir, all of our forces have been defeated. We have to leave before he gets here." Zawana gasped. "W-WHAT! How can our forces be defeated so quickly? Was it those mercenaries?"

"No sir, it was the legendary War God himself along with a few others. I think they call themselves The Aurion Mercenaries. We have to leave! We can't defeat him." said the bandit who was no scared.

The village chief chuckled a bit. Zawana looked at him and said, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"That you are going to be defeated by the War God aka, Kratos Aurion."

"Y-You mean he is the same guy?"

"Yes"

The bandit looked at his leader and said, "The old coot is right, I'm getting the hell out of here." He ran toward the nearest exit.

"You should do the same as your friend there. That way I don't have to kill you."

Zawana looked at the new figure. His fears had been confirmed. Standing there was the man he had heard about. "Y-your t-the War God!"

"I'd prefer if you just called me Kratos, which is just a title that I don't really like. Now be a good bandit and let go of Chief Rob. If you do, I'll be willing to let you go as long as you don't show your face hear again." said Kratos while giving him the famous Aurion glare.

"S-SCREW THAT, I'M NOT LEAVING UNTILL I TAKE ALL OF THR GOLD HERE. YOUR ARE NOT GETTING IN MY WAY, I"LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU."

"Yelling at an opponent just proves that you are scared of fighting."

"S-SHUT UP" said a very "brave" Zawana as he took out a big axe and lunged at Kratos.

"Humph_,_ size does not matter." said Kratos as he charged.

**(Insert Kick Ass Battle Theme Here)**

Zawana slammed his axe in hopes of killing Kratos. Kratos blocked with his shield and swung his sword. Zawana some how dodged the attack by jumping. "It seems you have some skill in dodging, to bad your not balanced."

"What do you mean?"

"You have strength and some what dodging skills but..."

"BUT WHAT!"

"You're too slow."

"I'LL SHOW YOU SLOW!"

Zawana lunged again at Kratos. Kratos evaded all of his attacks while analyzing his movement. "_He's just doing random swings with that attack. He has no battle position ad has too many open areas." _Kratos still healed his defensive while Zawana was getting tired and angry and yelled, "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO, JUST STAND STILL AND LET ME KILL YOU." Kratos dodged some more attacks and said "I take everything I said, you have no skill." as he sliced him on his left arm. Zawana yelled out in pain, "AAHHH, YOU BASTERD I"LL MAKE YOU PAY."

Kratos looked at him and said, "Tell me how many innocent people have you killed?"

"A lot you bastard and you will soon join them!" Zawana ran toward him and swung his axe. Soon Zawana found him self unable to move. He looked and saw that Kratos had grabbed his wrist before he slammed his axe. "_W-What, I didn't even see him move. W-What tremendous speed."_

He then heard Kratos say, "Then it is my duty to stop you. I won't let you take any more lives." Kratos then trust his sword forward and said, "Lightning Blade", followed by and an up spiral slash then by a horizontal swing.

"Hell Pyre"

It happened so quickly. Zawana's body was stuck by a bolt and was soon engulfed by an explosive flame. Zawana fell to the ground dead. Kratos sheathed his sword. He looked at the body and thought, "_He never stood a chance and he knew that. He should have just left."_

* * *

Kratos went toward the chief and said, "Rob, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just have a few scratches and bruises."

"You sure, you're alright?"

"Yes"

At this moment Yuan arrived, along with Anna and Lloyd. "Dad, are you alright?"

"Yes, Lloyd, I'm alright."

"I see you didn't need help dealing with this guy, right?" said Yuan while giving a small smirk.

"Yeah, you right. Anna, Lloyd, are you two alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need to rest a little bit." said Anna. Soon they heard a huge growl. They a looked at Anna. Anna blushed a little and said, "I guess I'm hungry."

Kratos looked at Lloyd and said, "What's wrong Lloyd?"

"Dad, can you help me bury a bandit that I defeated?"

They all looked at him surprised. Anna then said, "Lloyd why would you want to do that?

Kratos needed no explanation. He saw the look in Lloyd's eyes and said, "Alright, I'll help you."

Lloyd looked at his father and smiled a bit, "Thanks Dad."

Anna was about to ask why when Yuan grabbed her shoulder. Anna looked at him. Yuan shook his head and said, "Let them be."

Soon Rob looked at Kratos and said, "Kratos, I'm very grateful that you defended our village with such honor. Not just you, you and your family. If there is anything I could do for you-"

"Don't worry about it. I lived here for 14 years. This village is our home. I just felt that it was my duty to defend our home from being destroyed."

The chief looked at him and smiled. "Kratos, you really are a brave and honorable warrior."

Yuan then felt a group of people watching from behind a house. Kratos noticed this as well.

Yuan then said, "We need to get rid of the bodies. Perhaps the group behind that house can help us."

They all turned around and saw another group. Standing there was another group of warriors.

There was a woman with red with white colored armor. Next to her was a man with green hair and green armor. The weird part of him was that he had his eyes closed. Then there was a man behind him with green hair as well with red clothing. There was also a man with blue hair and a long cape. There was also a guy with black robes and black hair. He had an angry look on his face.

"These guys just stole our job!"

The woman then spoke, "Now Soren calm down."

"_So these are the other mercenaries Zawana spoke of." _thought Kratos.

"_That guy, who does he think he is?"_ thought Lloyd.

"What do you mean calm down? We are out of a job."

"That is still no reason to talk that way."

Lloyd then spoke up, "He's right, but you've got to understand that this is our home. We had to protect it. Besides we had no idea that you were hired."

The man with blue hair spoke up, "Don't worry, we understand. Right Soren?"

"Ike, why are you giving them the reason in this, you know we need the money."

"Just calm down, I'm sure we can solve this." said Lloyd.

"How, and besides who the hell are you?"

"_Man, what a jackass. I don't like him."_ thought Lloyd.

"_What a miserable little creature."_ thought Yuan.

"_I outta slap him silly."_ thought Anna

"_This is troublesome."_ thought Kratos.

Lloyd was the first to speak, "Why should I give my name to a Moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is."

The guy with the green hair spoke, "HAHAHA, You got owned Soren."

"Shut up Boyd."

"Lloyd settle down. Now, are you the leader of this group miss…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry my name is Titania."

"I'm Oscar."

"Hi there I'm Boyd."

"I'm Ike."

"I'm Soren, and you are?"

"Soren be more polite." said Titania

"Nice to meet you my name is Kratos Aurion."

Soren's eyes widen as he recognized that name

"What!" was all he could say.

* * *

**Unknown Area**

"Finally after fourteen years of research I have finally done it."

"Ugh, Where am I?"

"So you're finally awake."

The person looked at the figure and said, "Rodyle, what are you doing?"

"Have you forgotten what happened? I revived you, Lord Kvar. I hope you like the modifications I did to your body."

Rodyle gave a sinister laugh that even scared the now revived Kvar.

* * *

**Sharingandude: **And that was chapter 1

**Lloyd:** I don't like Soren

**Sharingandude:** Me neither, but I introduced him early for the sake of the story.

**Kratos:** Lloyd, you haven't cleaned your room.

**Anna:** Kratos, you haven't cleaned you room.

**Kratos and Lloyd:** We will clean it later.

**Anna and I pull out Tomatoes.**

**Kratos and Lloyd: **AHHHH. They both run to clean their rooms.

**Sharingandude:** Hahahaha, well I don't know when I'll be able to update again because of Ike might ruin everything.

**Ike:** What did I do?

**Sharingandude:** Not you, Hurricane Ike.

**Ike:** Oh.

**Sharingandude:** Well until then, laters.


	3. Chapter 2, Disturbing News

**Sharingandude: **Yo, I'm here with a brand new update.

**Lloyd:** Hey, you ok?

**Sharingandude:** I'm alright, just a little cold.

**Kratos:** A little, you were practically sneezing all day yesterday, every five minutes.

**Sharingandude:** Why do you always make me feel bad?

**Kratos:** It's fun. Well if you excuse me I have other business to attended, like chasing down a couple of rats.

**Sharingandude:** What does he mean?

**Lloyd:** Well, a few people are trying to access your master file.

**Sharingandude: **Huh, what master file?

**Lloyd:** Isn't there a master file for this fic?

**Sharingandude:** Well there is a master file, but it's not where Kratos went.

**Lloyd:** Then what is in that master file?

**Sharingandude:** A bio report on…

**Lloyd:** On what?

**Sharingandude:** The specimen known as Tomatoes.

**Lloyd:** Uh-oh.

**Suddenly you hear Kratos scream: **Ahhhh!!

**Sharingandude: **Hahahaha! That's what he gets for making fun of me. Anyways the real master file is somewhere secret.

**Lloyd:** Where, under you bed?

**Sharingandude quickly runs to his bed:** Damn it Lloyd!

**Sharingandude comes back with a file:** Next time keep you mouth shut. Anyway we have a special guest to say the disclaimer.

**Lloyd:** Who is it?

**Ike: **Me.

**Lloyd:** Oh.

**Ike:** Sharingandude does not own anything that appears in this fic. If he did this story would have been an anime.

**Sharingandude:** Thanks Ike, Hey tell you sister that her soup made me feel better.

**Ike:** Will do.

**Lloyd:** Let's get started already.

* * *

"Say what you will" character talking

"_You weirdo._"_ character thinking/flashback/other_

"Divine Judgment" technique/incantation

"**You Bastard" anger/other**

Chapter 2, Disturbing News

Everyone looked at Soren. Ike and company were wondering what Soren meant. Kratos and Yuan figured that he recognized him, which he did.

"So you are THE Kratos Aurion, as in the person who was nicknamed 'War God'." Soren said.

Kratos looked at him and let out a sigh, "I prefer to go be my name. That is just a title I don't really like."

Ike and co were surprised at what Soren said. Lloyd looked at his father and said, "Wow dad, you're really famous."

Yuan started to chuckle a bit. Anna looked at Yuan and said, "What's so funny?"

"I just remembered the first time Kratos was 'famous'."

"What happened?"

"Two words, Fan Girls. You better take good care of Kratos, who knows what might happen."

Kratos looked at Yuan and said, "You're not helping."

The chief then said, "Well since you came here I'll be happy to make sure you receive your payment from the people who hired you if you help us rebuilt our homes and clean this place up."

Titania looked at the chief and said, "Alright"

_Timeskip_

Soon the village was back to the way it was. Kratos and co helped the others. They were finished with the job very quickly. As the chief promised he made the "rich" people of the village to pay the mercenaries they hired. Kratos and co were saying their goodbyes when Kratos asked, "By the way, do you happen to know the whereabouts of a man named Greil."

Everyone stopped and looked at Kratos. Titania then said, "Yes I do, I'm the Deputy Commander of the Greil Mercenaries."

"I that case can we accompany you? I wish to speak with Greil about an important issue."

Ike then said, "You know my father?"

"So you're his son."

"Yeah."

"Greil and I crossed paths a few times; we even worked on a mission together. That's how I know your father."

"Wow your dad worked with Kratos. That's pretty cool." said Boyd

Oscar then said, "I don't mean to sound nosey but, what is this important issue?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you but, you and Titania are welcomed to listen when I'm talking with Greil. Until then I won't say anything."

"I understand."

"Alright let's go home. I'm pretty sure Mist has cooked a good meal for us." said Titania.

"Kratos, I'm afraid I have to go to check you know what. I'll return as soon as I can"

"Alright, thanks for your help Yuan."

"By the way I know you'll need a summoner to do that. I'll notify the chief in Mitzuho and I'll bring her next time."

"Be careful Yuan." said Anna

"See you later Uncle Yuan."

"I'm not even going to complain anymore, Lloyd you win." said Yuan as he teleported back to the Sylverant base.

"Alright, I win." said a very happy Lloyd.

The Greil Mercenaries were shocked when Yuan disappeared. Soren was the first to speak up, "Where did he go?"

"_Damn it Yuan, you had to teleport in front of them." thought Kratos._

Lloyd then said, "Uncle Yuan is a magic user, he knows how to teleport."

"_Good save Lloyd." thought Anna._

The Greil Mercenaries bought the explanation. Soren on the other hand had heard some extra stuff, _"Summoner?, Mitzuho?, I've never heard of any. I guess there is more to this than I Thought. Just who are you really Kratos Aurion?"_

* * *

**Sylverant Base**

"Lord Yuan, we have found out about Rodyle's secret plan."

"What is it Botta?"

"He has revived Kvar."

"WHAT, How is that possible?"

"Not only that but he has completely changed him. Here is my report."

Botta hands over a paper to Yuan. Yuan takes it and starts reading.

"This is bad, really bad. I can't believe Rodyle did this. Has Rodyle acted yet?"

"No sir, we still don't know what he plans to do."

"I have to inform Kratos as soon as possible. Botta go to Mitzuho and bring Sheena back with you. We need her summoning skills."

"Alright, but first I need to tell you what Yggdrasill has found out."

"Has he found out about Kratos?"

"No but I find this even more critical than Kvar's return."

Botta hands another paper to Yuan. Yuan reads once again.

"N-No Way, This doesn't seem possible. How can she be compatible if she's a human?"

"I don't know sir but it involves Kvar's Angelus Project."

"Botta hurry and get Sheena. We really need to tell Kratos as soon as possible."

"I'm on it."

"_Damn, I never though this would happen. I just hope that Yggdrasill doesn't find them." _thought Yuan as he entered his office. He looked at his table and saw stacks and stacks of the one thing he hates. Paperwork.

"I should really consider getting a secretary, or a paper shredder."

* * *

**At the Greil Mercenaries Fort**

By nightfall, the tired mercenaries made it back to their fort. Kratos, on the other hand, was not tired. Well, he wouldn't be tired except for the fact the he was giving Anna a piggy-back ride. So in short he was tired. Kratos could hear her sleeping peacefully and gave a "rare" smile as he remembered how she was able to convince him to carry her.

_Flashback_

_The group had traveled for a few hours. Lloyd was having a friendly conversation with Ike and Boyd. Kratos was surprised on how easily they became friends. He even had a five minute conversation with Soren without insulting each other. His thoughts were broken by a sigh coming from Anna._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I'm tired. We left the village without getting a bite to eat. I'm Hungry."_

"_Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that we're almost there. Then we can rest and eat."_

"_Hey Kratos"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Can you carry me?"_

"_Why?"_

"_My legs are tired."_

_At this moment Anna dropped to her knees. Everyone stopped and looked at them. Titania was the first to speak up, _

"_Is she alright?"_

_Kratos knew what Anna was trying to do since she had done this before. Kratos quickly answered,_

"_She's alright she just tripped."_

_Titania gave a slight node and continued to move. The rest soon followed. Lloyd looked back and smirked a bit since he knew what his mother was up to._

_Kratos crouched down and said, "Anna get up."_

"_I can't, my legs are weak."_

"_No they aren't, now get up."_

"_But I can't"_

"_Quit acting like a child."_

_A few sniffs were heard. Kratos paled as he realized what was going to happen. Anna faced Kratos with her eyes getting watery and gave a sad, puppy eye look and said, "Don't you love me anymore?"_

_Kratos, as good as he was prepared, gave out a sigh of defeat as he picked her up_

"_Ok, I'll carry you. I just can't resist that look of yours."_

"_I know that's why I used it."_

"_I can never understand how you can look gloomy, yet go back to normal so quickly."_

"_Let's just say it's a special technique."_

_Kratos caught up to the group. Lloyd chuckled some more and said, "And so, the Great Kratos Aurion was finally defeated by a woman who is great at manipulating."_

"_Lloyd"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I will double your morning exercises if keep it up."_

"_What, I was just playing around." _

"_So am I, except I'm serious."_

"_Alright I'll stop."_

_End of Flashback_

Kratos laughed at the thought. He was still thinking of doubling Lloyd's exercises.

* * *

"Hey Mist, open up!" said Ike as he knocked on the door. Ike continued to knock until he finally heard a voice.

"Alright, I'm almost there. Quit knocking already!"

Soon a girl with short-brown hair opened the door.

"Hi big brother, how was the mission?"

"We'll discuss that later, right now I'm starving!"

"Yeah, too." said Boyd.

"Hey Mist, where's Rolf?" asked Oscar

"He's already eating."

"Ok, I'll go join him then. Oh and by the way we have a few guests."

"Really, well it's a good thing I made a bunch of extras."

"Mist, you always make extra." said Ike

"Well it's always good to be prepared."

At this moment, The Aurion Family came in along with Titania. Soren soon came in and went to his room to think.

Anna was still asleep on Kratos' back so Kratos politely asked, "Hey, Titania."

"Huh, what is it?"

"Could I borrow a bed? She's still asleep and I do not wish to wake her."

At this moment Mist spoke up and said, "I have an extra bed in my room. She can sleep there."

"Alright, I'll take you there." said Titania.

Before Kratos left he said, "Thank you."

Everyone was silent for a moment until Lloyd spoke up, "Wow, I've never seen dad act so politely."

Ike then shook his confusion and said, "Hey Mist, I would like you to meet our new friend Lloyd."

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you." said Lloyd with his trade mark grin.

Mist blushed a little and said, "N-Nice to meet you."

"Hey, are you alright? You look a little sick."

"I-I'm fine."

"Hey Lloyd, I bet your starving. Let's go get some food." said Boyd

"Alright lead the way."

Lloyd and Boyd left the room. Ike stared at his sister and gave a mischievous grin and said, "So Mist, It's the first time you meet Lloyd and you already have a crush on him."

"Yeah, well…" Mist stopped talking as soon as she realized what Ike said and what she was going to say.

"Don't worry Mist, I'll help you get to know him." said Ike with a grin

"T-That's not what I mean."

"My little sister is finally growing up."

"Ike, quit making fun of me."

"Alright I'll stop, don't worry I won't tell anybody." Ike gave a quick chuckle and went to join the others.

"_Do I really have a crush on Lloyd?" _thought Mist. She soon let out a sigh and grumbled, "Stupid, Stupid Ike." as she left to join the others as well.

* * *

Titania led Kratos to Mist's room. Kratos laid Anna on the bed carefully. He turned around and walked quietly out and closed the door. Kratos faced Titania and said, "Do you know if Greil is back yet?"

"He should be back right now. He might have arrived through the back entrance and went straight to get some dinner."

"So he should be with the others?"

"I guess so."

"Alright then, shall we go then?"

Both of them soon arrived to the dinning area. Sure enough there was Greil already speaking with Lloyd.

"And that's how we got here." said Lloyd

"So were is Kratos then?" said Greil

"He was taking my mom to a bed somewhere. Hey there he is. Hey Dad!"

Kratos walked up to Greil and extended his hand.

"It's good to see you are doing well."

Greil shook his hand and said, "Kratos, It's been a while. Your son has filled me in with the details. Let's go somewhere private to talk."

Kratos nodded and said, "Alright, lead the way."

Titania and Oscar soon followed since Kratos had said it was alright for them to listen.

"_I wonder what they're going to talk about_." thought Lloyd.

"Hey Lloyd?"

"What's up Ike?"

"Have any idea what they're gonna talk about?"

"That's just what I was thinking."

"Hey don't worry about it. Right now let's finish up and get a good night's rest." said a very tired looking Boyd.

Lloyd finished his meal. He noticed there was a kid with light green hair looking at his swords.

"I just realized that I never got your name."

"Oh, I'm Rolf. I was just wondering if you actually fought with two swords."

"Yes I do, In fact you'll be able to see what I can do tomorrow morning during my training exercises with dad."

"You know I'm curious to see you fight." said Ike eagerly.

"Sigh, my brother has that look in his eye."

"Hey Lloyd." said Boyd

"Yeah"

"Your sister is really cute."

"What?"

Ike started to laugh. Boyd the said, "What's so funny Ike?"

"I would tell you, but it's better if Lloyd tells you."

Boyd looked at Lloyd.

"What, I was just saying the truth. She's really good looking."

Lloyd then said, "Boyd"

"What?"

"I don't have a sister."

"Then who was that good looking girl?"

"That good looking girl is my mom."

"What! Oh shit dude, I didn't know."

Everyone laughed. Soon they went to their rooms. Lloyd decided to sleep on the roof. How he got there was a mystery.

* * *

**A few moments earlier**

"So what's happening in Tellius?"

"I'll just cut to the chase. Daein is going to start a war by invading Crimea."

Everyone in the room was shocked. Kratos then reached into his pocket and took out a letter. He handed it to Greil.

"I received that letter a day ago. As you can see it has the official seal of Crimea's King."

Greil took the letter and began to read it. Titania then said, "Are you sure that it's legal and not fake."

"I'm sure it's the real thing. Seals like that one are extremely hard to copy."

"When is Daein going to invade?" asked Oscar

"The letter says six days from now, but since I got it yesterday, five days."

Greil finished reading the letter and said, "I never knew the king had a daughter."

The group was surprised. "The King had a daughter?" said both Oscar and Titania.

"Yes, I was surprised as you are. I don't know why he didn't announce it but his daughter should be a least 16 or 17 years old." stated Kratos

"What do you think Ashnard is planning?" said Greil

"I assume the he's going to take over Crimea. Once he does he'll probably force Crimea's people to become soldiers and use them in his army." said Kratos

"But why would he do that?" asked Titania

"Kratos is right. Think about it. He would have a Giant Army consisting of Daein's and Crimea's forces." said Greil

"And with a big army like that he can invade other kingdoms. In short, Ashnard probably wants to become King of Tellius." finished Kratos

"But why did you receive the letter?" said Oscar

"He was requesting the help from Greil and me, but since he didn't know Greil's whereabouts he send it to Me." said Kratos.

Everyone looked at Greil. Titania asked, "What do you plan on doing?"

Greil was silent for a moment. He then said, "Alright we'll go help out the King. After all we can't let our home be conquered by a Mad Man. We'll leave tomorrow after breakfast."

"Alright then, I suggest that we get some shut eye." said Kratos

* * *

**At Rodyle's Ranch**

"And that's what happened these last few years Kvar."

"**DAMN IT, DAMN IT ALL. I didn't kill them as I thought I did. Curse you and your blasted Inferior Family, KRATOS!"**

Kvar's arm rearranged it self to form an arm cannon. He blasted a random desian until there was nothing left.

"Lord Kvar, calm down. I don't appreciate you killing my desians." said Rodyle

"**WELL HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL KNOWING THAT I DIDN'T HURT THAT FOOL AT ALL!"**

"I know were he's hiding."

"**Huh?"**

"I've known where that fool has been all this time and never told anyone. Not even Yggdrasill."

"**Why didn't you?"**

"Wouldn't you rather kill them your self? Since you now part cyborg you can absorb any type of magic except for light."

"**He can still use that angelic attack of his."**

"That's why you stop him from casting it. Your new robotic legs make you at least 4x faster than those angel wings. You can even fly."

"**So where is that inferior being?"**

"South of here, just fly through the mist and you'll arrive at Tellius."

"**PREPARE YOUR SELF KRATOS, YOU'LL SOON FACE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"** said Kvar as he once again laughed madly.

* * *

**Somewhere in Derris Kharlan**

"Lord Yggdrasill, we have found out the reason why the host is compatible."

"Tell me!"

"It seems that during the time she was being experimented on she went through a genetic mutation that gave her the same mana signature as Lady Martel."

"Have you found the whereabouts of the host yet?"

"No sir we just …"

"AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, AN INVITATION? GO FIND THE HOST!"

At this moment an angel came in and said, "Lord Yggdrasill I have some interesting news for you."

"What is it?"

"Our spy from Rodyle's ranch has told us that Rodyle knows the whereabouts of Lord Kratos."

"What is that fool thinking, do you know why he hasn't notified me yet."

"It seems that he has revived Kvar and is planning to use Kvar to kill Kratos."

"_He's revived Kvar? I should kill the fool. Wait, I have an Idea." _thought a very angry Yggdrasill

"Where is Kratos?"

"He seems to be hiding in a place called Tellius."

"_Tellius, the land that place that was closed of by the Goddess Yune and the Goddess Ashera before I sealed one up in a medallion and the other was forced into a deep sleep. How the hell did he get there, unless…"_ thought Yggdrasill

"You have new orders, go find out how Rodyle revived Kvar."

"Yes, Lord Yggdrasill." said the angel as she left the room

As soon as the angel left, Yggdrasill summoned the Eternal Sword.

"Origin, I need you to check the barrier around Tellius."

"_Understood"_

The sword started to glow for a while but then it stopped. Origin spoke up.

"_The barrier around Tellius is starting to fail. Soon Tellius will be exposed to both worlds and will serve as a crossing between Sylverant and Tethe'alla. For now the only was is through flying."_

Yggdrasill started to laugh. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Now he was going to start one if his plans that never was started, the invasion of Tellius.

* * *

**Sharingandude: **Now that was disturbing news after all.

**Lloyd:**Hey, when is Sheena arriving?  
**Sharingandude: **She'll come into the story soon.

**Ike: **Hey, what is up with Mist?

**Sharingandude: **I don't know something might happen.

**Kratos:** And why did you have Boyd do that?

**Sharingandude:** Oh your alive, I thought you died with the Tomatoes.

**Kratos:** I'll take more than that abomination to defeat me.

**Sharingandude:** Right. Well it put that little scene because it just came to me.

**Lloyd:** Don't do it again.

**Sharingandude: **Well I can't make any promises. Anyway check my profile and vote on the poll.

**Ike: **Depending on the results, it will change the way the story will follow.

**Kratos:** Don't forget to leave a review or I will personally hunt you down.

**Lloyd: **The poll will end next week, Saturday at noon.

**Sharingandude:** Well I got to go finish Radiant Dawn and get some more ideas for a sequel.

**Ike:** A sequel?

**Sharingandude:** Crap I've said too much. Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 3, It Begins

**Sharingandude: **Yo, what's up? I'm sorry for the late update but I'm back with poll results, team members, and a new chapter.

**Lloyd:** So what are the results?

**Ike:** It's a tie.

**Sharingandude:** It's a tie!!!!! Wait what?

**Kratos:** It's a tie.

**Sharingandude:** …

**Anna:** What are you going to do?

**Sharingandude:** I don't know a tie breaker perhaps?

**Kratos:** What kind of tie breaker?

**Sharingandude:** I'll think about it.

**Lloyd:** Just don't take too long.

**Sharingandude:** Alright, now I am going to state a few character that are currently on Kratos' team.

**Lloyd:** I wonder who is going to join up with us.

**Sharingandude:** Oh and if you see "???" below it refers to a character that has not joined yet but will.

* * *

**Kratos Aurion**

**Status: **Alive

**Rank:** Leader of Aurion Mercenaries

**Anna Aurion**

**Status: **Alive

**Rank:** Second in command

**Lloyd Aurion**

**Status: **Asleep

**Rank: **none

**Yuan**

**Status: **Bored

**Rank:** Leader of Renegades

**???**

**Status: **Alive

**Relation: **Childhood friend

**???**

**Status: **Alive

**Relation: **Lloyd's Future Rival

**???**

**Status: **Alive

**Relation: **Childhood friend

**???**

**Status: **Alive, but "lifeless"

**Relation: **none

**???**

**Status: **Alive, but "imprisoned"

**Relation: **none

* * *

**Lloyd:** Hey, who are the "???" people.

**Yuan:** Yeah, who are they?

**Sharingandude:** Try and guess… Hey I know, the first reader to guess the 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th members of the Aurion Mercenaries, will be the person who breaks the tie.

**Kratos:** It's about time you came up with a good idea.

**Sharingandude:** Hint: try and use the "Relation" statement. Don't think about it too hard. It's just a guess.

**Mia:** Hey boss!

**Sharingandude:** Mia? What are you doing here?

**Mia:** You told me to come here today.

**Sharingandude:** You're Early.

**Mia:** I am?

**Sharingandude:** Don't worry about it. Hey since you're here say the disclaimer.

**Mia:** Sure thing boss. Sharingandude does not own anything that might appear in this fic. I he did, it would be the #1 selling video game.

**Ike:** It would be badass too.

**Sharingandude:** Chapter Start!!!

"Don't Die" Character speaking

"_I hate tomatoes" Character thinking/Flashback_

"Aether" Name of Technique/Incantation

"**Don't get cocky" Character anger/other**

"**Ain Soph Aur****" ****Mystic Arte**

* * *

Chapter 3, It Begins

**Derris Kharlan**

Yggdrasill was up to no good. Then again, he's always to no good. He was sitting on his throne "thinking" carefully about his latest plan when an angel came in and interrupted his thoughts.

"Milord"

"…"

"MILORD!"

Yggdrasill woke up and fell out of his seat. If the angel wasn't a life-less being he would have been laughing. Yggdrasill quickly stood up and glared at the angel and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOU PROBLEM! CAN'T YOU SEE I WAS SLE- UH THINKING, YES I WAS THINKING."

"Milord, the troops are ready for your command."

Yggdrasill was about to issue the order when he was interrupted by Pronyma

"Milord"

"WHY IS IT THAT EVERYONE WANTS TO INTERUPT ME? IS IT "INTERRUPT YGGDRASILL DAY?"

"Sorry milord."

Yggdrasill looked at her weird and said, "Have you done what I asked you to do?"

"Yes milord, I have just returned from Tellius and I bring some news of interest."

Yggdrasill looked at her and thought, "_What is wrong with her?"_ He shook that thought away and said, "So what's this news?"

"It seems that the King of Daein is plotting to invade the other kingdoms."

Yggdrasill thought and came up with a brilliant idea. He gave a sinister smile and said, "Pronyma, take as many angles you want and bring this "King" to me. I will not accept any failure in this, do you understand?"

"Yes milord."

"One more thing."

"Yes milord?"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"I have no idea milord"

"Never mind, just go and do your job. I'm not paying you to stand around."

"Thou no pay me at all, milord"

"JUST GO ALREADY!"

Pronyma turned around and left. Yggdrasill looked at the angel and said, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GO WITH PRONYMA!"

The angel turned around and left. Yggdrasill let out a sigh and went back to his throne. He sat and continued his "thinking" while snoring away.

* * *

**Greil Mercenaries Fort**

"Lloyd"

"…"

"Lloyd"

"I d-don't wanna go to school today"

"Lloyd wake up!" said a very annoyed Kratos

"HUH, What's happening, are we under attack?

"No, it's time for your morning training. Go freshen up and get some breakfast. We'll start after you're finished."

Lloyd nodded. He got up, still half-asleep, and headed toward the edge of the roof. Kratos saw that Lloyd was about to step off the roof and tried to warn him.

"Lloyd watch out!"

But it was too late. Lloyd had already fallen and hit the ground with a thud. Kratos jumped of the roof and check to see if hi son was still breathing.

"Lloyd, are you alright?"

Lloyd was lying on his stomach and was not moving. A few seconds later he turned around and faced his father.

"Well, I'm awake."

"You forgot that you had slept on the roof."

"Yeah"

"Your forehead his bleeding"

"I know"

At that moment Anna came out along with everyone else who heard the thud.

"Hey, what's going on." asked Boyd

"Nothing, Lloyd just forgot he had slept on the roof and fell."

"He slept on the roof?" said Ike

Lloyd then sat up and said "Yup, that's about right."

Anna saw that his forehead was bleeding and said, "Oh no, my poor baby is hurt."

She then ran toward him and gave him a hug and said, "Don't worry Lloyd, mommy is going to make you feel better."

Lloyd heard a few small chuckles coming from Boyd, Ike, Rolf, and Mist. Lloyd cheeks turned red and said, "I'm fine mom, it's just a scratch."

"Nonsense you're bleeding."

"It's just a small wound."

Anna put her hand over Lloyd's forehead. She channeled some mana into her hand and said, "First Aid" Lloyd's forehead stopped bleeding. Anna then reached into her pocket and took out a band-aid. She placed it on Lloyd's forehead and the she kissed it and said, "There, good as new."

At this moment Ike, Boyd, Rolf, and Mist were at the point where they couldn't hold there laughter anymore. Even Kratos was on the verge of laughing, wait Kratos?

Soren, who was just watching and not laughing at anything, was surprised to see Anna use a healing technique without a staff.

"How did you use a healing technique without a healing staff?"

"_Dang, I forgot that they use staffs here, all I have is a sword. Maybe if I told him I have a Healing Sword… sigh, I a bad liar. Wait I got it!" thought Anna_

Anna stood up and said, "It's a basic healing technique that requires a little supply of mana concentrated into the palm of my hand. It only heals small wounds. I would need a healing staff for bigger wounds."

"_Heh, nice one mom, he won't see through that." thought Lloyd._

"_Not bad Anna."_

Soren seemed to have accepted her answer and was about to say something but was cut of be Mist.

"Wow, could I learn that technique? I'm a healer in training."

Anna smiled and said, "Sure let's go inside and I'll teach you." (Note: I'm not going to write the teaching scene. Just use you imagination.)

Anna and Mist left. Soren quietly went inside with a few thoughts in his head, "_I've never heard of this, could she have lied? I think they aren't telling us something."_

Lloyd finally stood up, looked at Ike, Boyd, and Rolf, and said, "I you guys want to laugh, then feel free."

"_Whoa"_ thought Boyd

"_He's more mature than Boyd."_ thought Rolf

"_He sounded exactly like his father."_ thought Ike

"_Hey that's my line…sort of"_ thought Kratos

_"I've always wanted to say that."_ thought Lloyd

"Alright Lloyd draw your swords and prepare yourself." said Kratos as he unsheathed Excalibur.

Lloyd drew out his Material Blades. They sparkled with the sun's light. Ike was amazed with Lloyd's blades.

Boyd whistled and said, "Damn, those are a pair of sweet blades. Makes me wanna start using swords instead of axes."

"Boyd's right. Look at the color of the blades." said Rolf

Soon everyone was outside watching the spar. Even Soren was watching.

"I wonder how strong Kratos' son is." said Greil

"Alright, don't hold back Lloyd. Give it your all."

"I don't plan to." said Lloyd as he ran toward his father.

* * *

**Derris Kharlan**

"Unhand me you angles. Where are you taking me?"

"…"

"Are you deaf? Unhand me I say!"

The Angles made no reply. They followed their leader and took the prisoner into a certain room.

"Good job bringing him here Pronyma. You may go."

"Thank you milord." Said Pronyma as she turned around and left.

"You may go as well."

The angles nodded and left. The prisoner looked at the only person in the room and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh where are my manners. Perhaps you would like to introduce yourself before asking someone's name."

The person growled at him and said, "I am King Ashnard, ruler of Daein. How dare you kidnap me. I will kill you for your insolence." Ashnard drew his Sword and lunged at his kidnapper.

"Fool do you think you can fight me?"

(Battle Theme: Tales of Symphonia OST: Yggdrasill's Theme)

"I will show you why people fear me."

"You foolish Inferior Being, I'll show you the TRUE meaning of terror." said Cruxis' one and only leader.

Ashnard swung his sword at Yggdrasill. The blade was a few feet from slicing Yggdrasill's head off.

"It's over."

Yggdrasill smirked.

In that instant Yggdrasill grab the sword and held it in place.

"Is that all you've got, because if it is then you're not living up to your reputation."

Ashnard's eyes widened. "_How can he block my blade with his bare hands?"_

"Hm, you're not as strong as I thought you were."

"Shut up!"

Yggdrasill let go of his blade and jumped back he gathered some mana into the palm of his hand and blasted Ashnard.

Ashnard flew back a few feet and laid on the ground motionless. Yggdrasill let out a chuckle and said, "You know, I just wanted to strike a deal with you, oh well."

"You won't take me down that easily you bastard."

Yggdrasill turned around and saw Ashnard standing there without any injuries.

"WHAT! How can you still be alive?"

"My armor is blessed by the goddess Ashera. Only weapons that are blessed by the goddess can hurt me. Besides I don't make ant deals with anyone, especially a guy with girly looking wings on his back."

"Say whatever you want. Now that I know that your armor is blessed, you can't hope to defeat me."

Yggdrasill started to laugh. Ashnard grew impatient and charged at Yggdrasill without thinking.

"Let's see if you laugh once your head is on the floor!"

Yggdrasill raised his hand and materialized the Eternal Sword. He grabbed it and said, "Let me show you the power you'll never be able to achieve."

He swung the Eternal Sword and cut through Ashnard's armor.

"_W-What? H-How did he cut though my armor like if it was nothing?"_

Ashnard hit the ground. He looked up and said, "How did you do that?"

"This is The Eternal Sword. Its power is far superior than any weapon that has been blessed. Do you know why?"

"No"

"This magnificent blade was created by Origin himself."

Ashnard's eyes widened. "You mean THE Origin, the King of the gods?"

"_Hm, he's heard of Origin but it seems they turned him into a god in Tellius."_

Yggdrasill smirked and said, "Well that saves me the trouble of telling you about him. Now I will save your life if you do one thing for me."

"What is it?"

"Join me"

"What?"

"Think about it, if you join me I will not only save your life but I will also assist you in your quest to take control of Tellius."

Ashnard thought for a moment, _"If I join him I won't die here and he will help me take control of Tellius but what does he want in return?"_

"What do you want in return?"

"I am searching for a few individuals that have escaped into Tellius. I will "lend" you an army of angels to aid you in your plans if you can find the exact location of the fugitives that I'm looking for. That is all."

"Alright I accept… hey I never got your name."

"I am Yggdrasill, Leader of Cruxis and the Desians."

Ashnard stood up and said, "I'll make sure I find these individuals for you, Lord Yggdrasill."

As they were talking, they both failed to notice someone who over heard there conversation.

"_This is bad. I better go and report this to Lord Yuan."_

* * *

**Back with our Heroes**

"D-Dang, I'm so tired now." said a very exhausted, bruised up Lloyd.

"Heh, it seems that you pushed yourself to the limit. Not bad Lloyd." said Kratos as he sheathed his sword.

"I still couldn't defeat you."

"You are improving. There were times when you could have given me a run for my money."

"What? Are you serious or are you trying to make me feel better."

"I'm serious. You could have beaten me but there is one thing that sets us apart."

"What is it?"

"Experience." said Kratos as he walked toward the others. Lloyd sheathed his blades and slowly walked toward the rest of the group. Anna walked toward her son. She was going to heal his wounds, but then she got a better idea. She evilly smiled. Lloyd saw the expression on his mother's face. "_Oh no, she has that look on her face. Either she is going to continue the training or she is scheming something."_

Anna looked were the other's were and said, "Hey Mist come over here."

Mist turned around and looked over where Anna was at. She slowly walked towards them. Once she got there Anna spoke, "Mist, remember what we talked about."

Mist tried to speak but found it difficult to do. "_Why can't talk, come on Mist say something!"_

Finally she was able to say something, "Y-Yes"

Anna thought in her head, "_It seems that she has a crush on Lloyd." _She then said, "Ok then, I want you to practice on Lloyd."

Lloyd's eyes widen and said, "Practice what on me?"

"I taught her the First Aid technique. She was able to understand the basics behind it in just a few minutes."

"Really, that's cool. I don't even get what the heck I am supposed to do. You're really smart Mist."

At this moment she started to turn redder than she already was. "_Why do I feel like this? Could Ike be right?"_

Lloyd got a worried look on his face and said, "Hey Mist, you're turning red again. Are you feeling well?"

"D-Don't w-worry I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"_I knew it. A mother's intuition is never wrong. Too bad Lloyd is dense, just like his father was."_ thought Anna.

"Don't worry about it Lloyd. Mist, use the technique on Lloyd. If you can do it, then you have mastered it."

"Ok"

Mist placed her hand over one of Lloyd's bruises. She closed her eyes and started to gather some mana just like Anna had told her to do. When she felt that it was enough she released it and said, "First Aid" She opened her eyes and saw that Lloyd's bruise was healed.

"Congrats you have mastered the technique." said Anna.

"That's cool. Hey maybe you can explain to me how it's done." said Lloyd smiling.

"So you taught it to her, Interesting." said Kratos

"What did she learn?" asked Greil.

"Anna taught her how to use First Aid."

"That will be pretty useful."

"Greil, how about we head towards Melior and meet up with the King?"

"Alright but let's tell the others first."

_A few minutes later_

"So you guys are headed for Melior? Why?" asked Ike

"Yes, the King wishes to speak to us both." said Greil

"Who long will you be gone dad?" said Lloyd

"A few days." stated Kratos

"Be careful Kratos. Come back in one piece." said Anna as she gave him a soft kiss.

"Mom isn't going?"

"No, she is staying here to make sure no one gets into trouble. Lloyd you better behave yourself."

"Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen."

"Who else is going?" asked Boyd

"Well, Kratos, Titania, Oscar, Soren, and I are going."

"Is everyone ready?" asked Kratos

Soon they said their goodbyes and headed toward the capital of Crimea. As Lloyd waved he got a strange feeling that something big was going to happen. "_Man, I feel like if my past is coming back to haunt me."_ Poor Lloyd didn't know how right he was.

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**

A strange figure was crossing a hot desert. He had a black cloak with a hood on it. Now you ask yourself, "What kind of person would be wearing this in the desert of all places?" Well no ordinary person would be wearing this. In fact this person is more machine than man. This man was none other than Kvar, or should I say Meta-Kvar. Kvar had recently landed on Tellius, the wrong part of Tellius. He made his way through the desert thinking, "_Where the hell am I. That blasted Rodyle gave me bad directions. DAMN IT, when I see him again I'll make him walk through this blasted desert."_He walked some more and found an oasis. Kvar walked toward it but then stopped and thought, "_Wait a minute, what if that's just a mirage… oh never mind. This type of thing shouldn't affect me anymore."_ He walked toward it again but this time he was stopped by someone else.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

Kvar turned around and saw a strange looking fellow. He hand orange cat ears and a tail. "_Hmm, this must be the laguz creatures that Rodyle was talking about."_

"What's it to you Inferior Being."

"What do you mean by Inferior Being?" said the laguz

"Oh I'm terribly sorry I meant SUB –HUMAN!"

The laguz got pissed. "You beorcs are all the same. Thinking you own everything, well guess what I've had it. I'm going to teach you a lesson!" yelled the laguz as he transformed into a giant cat.

"Bring it on SUB-HUMAN."

(Battle Theme: Tales of Symphonia OST: The Law of the Battle)

The laguz leaped at Kvar, aiming at his neck. Kvar easily dodged the attack. Kvar easily kept dodging all of the attacks.

He thought, "_Hahaha, so this is how much my speed has increased. Unbelievable, when I fight that Inferior being Kratos, I won't lose."_

He started to laugh maniaticly as he dodged more attacks. The laguz was taken back when he heard Kvar laugh. He still continued to attack him until he finally was able to bite his left arm in hopes of tearing it off. The laguz thought he had won until he saw Kvar smirk. The arm the laguz was biting suddenly "tore" from the elbow joint. The laguz eyes widen when he saw the arm. "_What the hell, a metal limb. That's impossible."_ During the confusion, Kvar grabbed the laguz by the neck and started to squeeze his neck. The laguz felt cold, sharp fingers starting to dig into his flesh. Blood started to drip from his neck. The laguz transformed back into his human form and started to choke. Kvar then fiercely kneed him in the stomach. The laguz couldn't believe the strength of this beorc, no this monster. He felt his ribs break like if they were twigs. The laguz looked under at Kvar's hood. He froze. He started to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt fear and terror. When he saw under Kvar's hood he saw the face of a murderer, the face of a psychopath, and the face of death.

"Hahaha, is that all you got? How disappointing."

Kvar slammed him on the ground. The laguz yelled out at the pain his body was going through.

"Hahaha, feel honored as you will be the first one to witness my ultimate attack."

He jumped back a few feet and aimed his left arm at the laguz. The laguz was able to see that it was some sort of cannon. He tried to move but he found that his body was paralyzed with fear.

Kvar started to laugh some more and said, "Try all you want you won't be able to move. Now witness my power!"

The cannon started to glow in a dark reddish yellow color. "**I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL INFERIOR BEING, HELL'S JUDGMENT**"

The laguz didn't even scream. The blast was so intense that the surrounding plants burst into flames. Once it was over the only thing that remained was black ash. Kvar smiled maliciously and soon started to laugh. "_Incredible, my victory is assured. I am far superior than Kratos will ever be. Once I find him I'll make him watch me kill his pathetic, inferior family of his. Then I'll make him beg for his death. Hehehehe." _

Kvar snapped the rest of his left arm back on and walked away toward his next destination.

* * *

**Sylvarant Base**

Yuan had recently finished all of the paperwork that he had on his desk. For some reason he felt sleepy for the first time in a long time. He fell asleep and started to dream too. In his dream he had a GIANT pair of scissors and was cutting though all types of paperwork. He mumbled, "Ha, take that stupid paperwork." But his dream didn't last long as Botta came running into the room and yelled, "LORD YUAN"

Yuan woke up with a shock. He then looked at Botta and said, "WHAT IN MARTEL'S NAME ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?"

"I'm sorry sir but I just got back with Sheena. I have already told her the details."

"Excellent work Botta. I'll be heading to Tellius now."

Just then a renegade came into the room. He looked like if he was being chased by Yggdrasill himself.

"Lord Yuan, I have an update to what Yggdrasill is up to."

"What is it?"

The Renegade told him what he had witnessed and heard. Yuan and Botta were in shock. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"Damn it, this is turning into a crisis. Now I have to fill out even more paperwork."

Yuan was about to work when he got an idea. "Botta I have a mission for you."

"What is it sir?"

"Go hire a secretary. I'm tired of this paperwork."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. And if you can't find one then find a paper shredder."

"Alright"

"Ok then, I'll be headed for Tellius now."

Yuan walked out of his office and went to the lab. He picked up a box and opened it. Inside were numerous amounts of Exspheres and key crests. "_I wish I didn't have to use these but with things the way they are those other mercenaries are going to get involved as well. Hopefully with these it will increase are chances of getting through this crisis."_

He walked out and met up with Sheena. "There you are. I've been waiting here for a while."

"Sorry for the wait. We got some last minute info. I'll tell you on the way. Are you ready to go?"

"Finally let's go already."

"You seem impatient."

"I know it's just that I have a feeling something is going to happen."

* * *

**Back with Lloyd and friends**

"_Man I'm so bored. Maybe I should have gone with dad. Oh well." _thought Lloyd

Lloyd was currently on the roof again. Ever since he got that strange feeling he went up there to think. Then he took a nap and woke up again and currently he has nothing to do. "_Hey I got an idea. I'll go train in the woods for a while. After all I can't let my skills drop."_

He jumped of the roof and went inside. He found his mother making some food.

"Hey mom"

"What is it?"

"I'm going into the woods to train for a few hours. Is that ok?"

"Alright just be careful."

Lloyd nodded and left to train.

A few minutes later Mist came into the room and said, "Mrs. Aurion?"

Anna turned around and said, "Oh don't call me like that. It makes me feel old. Just call me Anna."

"Ok, well I just wanted to let you know that I was going to go out into the woods and gather some herbs."

"That's fine with me as long as you come back before nightfall."

"Thanks." said Mist as she turned around to leave but was stopped when Anna said, "That reminds me, I 'forgot' to tell Lloyd to come back before nightfall. Could you tell him for me? He's out training in the woods."

"S-Sure" stuttered Mist

She turned around and left. Anna had an evil grin on her face as she thought, "_I just love playing matchmaker."_

* * *

**The Woods not far from base**

"This seems like a good place to try out my moves."

Lloyd unsheathed his blades and started to attack a nearby tree.

"Let's try this, Double Demon Fang!"

The waves hit the tree casing some wood to break off.

"_Hmm, I just don't see the usefulness of this technique. It's just like a normal Demon Fang. _"

Lloyd charged up some mana into one of his blades. Then he yelled, "Fierce Demon Fang"

The shockwave hit the tree causing it to collapse. Lloyd stared at the tree. "_Now this is what I call a technique."_

He was going to practice some more when he heard something.

"_**Urgh**_"

"_What was that?_"

Lloyd walked toward the source of the noise the noise started to get closer until it was as close as it could get. Lloyd looked through the area but couldn't find the source of the noise. Soon the noise started to fade away. "_Hmm, that was just wired. This is starting to creep me out. I think its best I call it a day."_

Lloyd turned around and bumped into a familiar person.

"Ouch that hurt." said Mist

"Sorry about that Mist. I didn't see you. Are you hurt?"

"N-No"

"Ok, Hey Mist what are you doing here?"

"I-I c-came to get s-some herbs and I a-also came to tell you that you're supposed to come back before nightfall."

Lloyd kept looking around and said, "I was just headed back to the base. Do you need some help with the herbs?"

"I-It w-would help me a lot."

Lloyd nodded and proceeded to help her get some herbs. About a half an hour later they were finished. They both started to head back to the base when Lloyd heard to sound again.

"_**Urgh**_"

Both of our heroes stopped Lloyd turned to Mist and said, "Did you just hear the same thing I did?"

"Y-Yes"

Lloyd drew his swords and said, "That's it. Whoever is hiding out there I suggest you either show yourself or leave."

"_**Urgh**_"

The sound was getting closer. The sound was moving toward them. Soon the thing that was making the sound stopped right in front of them. It shocked them to see that it was a floating black skull with horns on the sides.

The skull looked at Lloyd and said, "_**You, Strong. You Fight Me … NOW!"**_

Lloyd jumped back and said, "Mist go back to the base and get help. I will stall this thing for a while."

"W-What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Hurry up and go!"

Mist nodded and left. Lloyd turned to the skull and thought, "_Well it could have been worse."_

Suddenly a large, black skeletal body rose from the ground along with four arms. The arms attached to the body. Then the two top arms grabbed the skull and attached it to the body.

Lloyd then thought, "_Well it could have been worse."_

Then four different kinds of swords rose from the ground and each of the arms grabbed one. The creature gave a chilling roar as Lloyd thought, "_Me and my big mouth."_

**Boss Battle: Lloyd vs. the Sword Dancer A.K.A. THE Skeleton Guy**

(**Battle Theme: TOS Dawn of the New World OST: Full Force!**)

Lloyd started to analyze his opponent. "_Hmm, he's walking really slowly. Perhaps I can use the hit and run tactic and win this fight."_

Lloyd ran toward the Skeleton in hopes of hitting him. The Sword Dancer swung the two bottom blades once Lloyd got near. Lloyd put his blades in a defensive position and yelled, "Guardian" The blades hit the greenish shield and bounced back. Lloyd quickly thrust his blades at a fast pace. "Sword Rain Alpha" said Lloyd as he finished his attack. He then jumped back to avoid the two upper blades from slicing his head off. _"Damn that was scary. A little more and I would have died. Attacking it head on is risky. If only I had some long range moves... Wait I do!"_

Lloyd got his distance from his enemy. He then swung one of his blades twice and sent out two waves. The waves hit the Sword Dancer. The attack seemed to have stunned the skeleton. Lloyd wasted no time and ran forward. His exsphere started to shine as he yelled, "Fierce Demon Fang" After that he moved back a little and jumped into the air. He placed his swords in front and dove forward.

"Rising Falcon"

Soon he gave the Sword Dancer a few more strikes before he was forced to dodge the Sword Dancer's "spin attack"

"_Whoa talk about 360degree rotation. That's just crazy. Well at least I damaged it. Who would have thought that __Double Demon Fang__ could be used to snipe"_

Lloyd continued his assault. Every time he did he changed the techniques used. He ended up using all of his moves on the Sword Dancer. The Sword Dancer was still standing and wasn't showing any signs of fatigue. Lloyd on the other hand was starting to breath hard. He proceeded to attack but stopped when he noticed something. The Sword Dancer's top arms were moving in a strange pattern. "_What the hell is he doing?" _Lloyd used Double Demon Fang and noticed that the move didn't stun the skeleton like it did. All of the sudden the Sword Dancer stopped moving and said, "_**Grave**_"

Lloyd's eyes widen at what he just heard. "_He just cast a spell but how?"_

Lloyd was able to dodge the center spike that came out but was hit by some of the outer spikes.

Lloyd yelled out in pain. The spikes had injured him on his Left arm and Right leg as well as his lower stomach. He then saw that the Sword Dancer had moved right next to him. _"Damn it he used that spell to give him enough time to catch up to me, clever bastard."_

The Sword Dancer started to glow in a dark aura. He raised his blades and said, "_**Cross Slice**_"

Lloyd raised his own blades and braced himself. _"This is going to hurt"_

(Battle Pause)

* * *

**A few moments before the start of Lloyd's Fight**

Yuan and Sheena had arrived at the Greil Mercenary base. Yuan had told Sheena the update on Yggdrasill's plan. She was shocked that Yggdrasill would go this far just to find Kratos. Before they knocked on the door Yuan told Sheena to not reveal any of her skills unless it was necessary. Yuan knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. Luckily it was Anna who opened it.

"Hello Yuan. What brings you here?"

"I need to speak with Kratos. Is he here?"

"No, he left to go speak with the king a while ago."

"Dang it Kratos, no matter I will just go find him. Sheena stay here with Anna."

Yuan turned around and headed to find Kratos.

Anna was puzzled. She turned to face Sheena and said, "Hi Sheena. I haven't seen you since you were a little girl."

"Hi Mrs. Aurion, It's good to see you are doing well."

Soon Ike, Boyd, and Rolf came to see who was at the door.

"Who's that?" said Ike

Anna turned around and said, "Ike, Boyd, Rolf, I would like to introduce a family friend."

"Hi there I'm Sheena. It is nice to meet all of you."

Before anyone could reply, Mist arrived. She looked like if she had seen a ghost or something.

"Mist what's wrong?" asked Ike.

"L-Lloyd's in trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Anna

"A large black skull with horns on the side came and attacked us. Lloyd told me to find help."

"A skull with horns attacked you? Are you sure it wasn't some animal?" said Boyd

"I know what I saw and if we don't hurry up Lloyd could seriously get hurt."

"You said that you saw a skull with horns? What color was the skull?" asked Sheena

"It was black"

Sheena's eyes widen. She then said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes it was a black skull with yellow horns."

"Damn it we have to go help Lloyd now!" said Sheena

Sheena then turned to Anna and said, "I'm going ahead to help out Lloyd. You guys get your equipment and then follow. I just hope we are not too late."

As soon as Sheena left, the others got their equipment. Rolf stayed behind just in case if Yuan came back.

* * *

**Back with Lloyd**

(Battle Resume)

Lloyd was a complete mess. He had managed to finally weaken the Sword Dancer. How did he know this? It was rather easy to notice that the skeleton guy was starting to move slower than normal. Lloyd on the other hand had reached his limit. Even strengthened by his exsphere, his body couldn't continue to handle the stress. He could feel his body about to give up on him but he continued to attack. He knew that forcing his body isn't a good thing but if he stopped he was as good as dead. Somehow he knew that the enemy knew this as well. It seemed to be waiting for Lloyd to drop.

"I'm not giving up. I will defeat you here; if I don't my friends will be in danger." Lloyd dashed toward his enemy, ignoring the pain his body was going through, and before he was able to get close he saw someone jump out of the trees. The person hit the Sword Dancer with a card and yelled, "Pyre Seal"

The Sword Dancer flew back and hit a nearby tree. The person then said, "I see you're as clumsy as ever Lloyd."

"_Hey I know that voice."_ thought Lloyd.

"Yeah, well at least I don't fall into holes."

"Hey good to see your still alive."

"Nice to see you too, Sheena"

Sheena walked toward Lloyd and smacked him on the head.

"What was that for?" asked Lloyd while rubbing his head.

"That was for fighting a Sword Dancer by yourself, what the hell were you thinking?"

"WHAT? That thing is a Sword Dancer? I thought it was just some random skeleton guy."

Soon the others came. Once they looked at Lloyd, they knew that he went through a hard fight. Anna walked towards Lloyd and smacked him on the head. "Hey that hurt. What was that for?"

"That was for getting into trouble."

"Hey, were is that creature?" asked Ike

"It's over there. I think Sheena's Pyre Seal took care of it."

"_**RAHHH**_"

They turned to see the Sword Dancer standing up. It gave another chilling roar as it started to walk toward them.

"Looks like you pissed it off, Sheena"

"Your were fighting that thing by yourself!" said Boyd

"Yeah"

"Now I know why they hit you."

"Enough chatting, it's getting closer." said Ike

The Sword Dancer stopped then it started to talk, "_**Boy fights me. One on one. No interference.**_" He started to move his upper arms in a weird way. Ike, Sheena, and Boyd proceeded to attack. Mist was about to go when Anna said, "Mist stay here and heal Lloyd. I'll give the others support." Mist nodded and proceeded to heal Lloyd.

Lloyd on the other hand was thinking, _"He's moving his arms in the same way he cast __grave__ but it's different."_

He then noticed that the grass near the Sword Dancer was giving off smoke like if something was going to ignite.

Lloyd then yelled, "GET AWAY FROM IT NOW!" The others barley got away right when the Sword Dancer said, "_**Explosion**_"

The blast didn't directly hit them but it was enough to send everyone that was near flying. Boyd and Ike hit the trees. Sheena was able to cast her own version of Guardian but in the process one of her spell cards was torn.

"_Damn it these were brand new."_

Anna had used Guardian as well. _"Damn, I didn't think the Sword Dancer could use magic as well."_ She looked toward the Sword Dancer and saw that it was moving its arms again. _"Another spell?"_

The skeleton guy soon stopped. Lloyd looked around to see were the attack would come from. _"What is the Sword Dancer plotting?"_

"Well if it won't attack then I will" Anna grabbed her sword and charged at the skeleton.

The Sword Dancer pointed one of his blades toward Anna. Lloyd realized that the Sword Dancer just did and yelled, "MOM, ITS A TRAP! IT'S THE DELAY SPELL TACTIC!"

Anna heard the warning but she was already too close. The moment she turned around to escape the Sword Dancer spoke, "_**Negative Gate**_"

Instantly dark, purplish energy emerged from the bottom of Anna's feet forming into a sphere, trapping Anna inside.

After the attack finished, Anna fell back with multiple damages all over her body. _"Damn, I rushed in without thinking."_ She tried to get up but found that she couldn't. She was able to raise her head a little and saw that the Sword Dancer was going to swing his sword at her.

"MOM!" yelled Lloyd as he tried to go to her aid but when he moved a little his whole body ached.

The Sword Dancer finished his attack, only to find cut pieces of a log. Lloyd and Mist were baffled when they saw the log. Lloyd realized that Sheena used her replacement skill and should ninja poof next to them in a few seconds. Sure enough she did. She gently place Anna's body on the ground.

"Don't worry Lloyd. She's just unconscious."

Lloyd stared at his mother. Images from the past blasted his head as he remembered, _"Not again. She almost died last time. This can't be happening."_ Lloyd gripped his sword handles tightly. He then turned to face the Sword Dancer and said, "Mist, stop healing me and heal my mother."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine, just heal her."

Sheena stood up and said, "Lloyd what do you thing you trying to do? You can't fight yet. Just stay back and..."

"NO, I will defeat this monster by myself." He then made direct eye contact with the Sword Dancer and said, **"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"**

At this instant his exsphere started to shine with an intense light. Around this time Ike and Boyd were coming back to their senses right when they both saw the light. Both of them thought, _"What the hell is that?"_

"**THIS FIGHT ENDS NOW!****" **yelled Lloyd as he dashed toward the Sword Dancer with a huge increase in speed.

Lloyd hit his enemy with multiple slashes and rapid thrusts. Lloyd then jumped back a few feet and held his blades together. The Material Blades started to shine brightly. He jumped up high and soon both blades were releasing a huge amount of bluish mana. He brought his blades down and yelled, **"****TAKE THIS, DIVINE JUSTICE!****"**

There was a huge explosion. Soon the area cleared up. Everyone who was looking at the fight was shocked. They had just seen Lloyd defeat the Sword Dancer with a powerful attack. The Sword Dancer had fallen to the ground and Lloyd was barely standing. The Sword Dancer's body disappeared and all that remained was his skull. The skull then rose and faced Lloyd and said, **"**_**You Strong. Stronger than expected. We will fight again." **_The skull then disappeared.

"**I'll be looking forward to it**.**" **said Lloyd as he fell back. Boyd and Ike ran toward their friend to see if he was ok.

Ike turned toward Mist and Sheena and said, "Don't worry, He's Ok. He just fell asleep."

Boyd helped Ike pick him up and said, "That was awesome. I would be asleep too if I did something like this."

During their chatter they failed to notice a dark color tint starting to spread on Lloyd's Exsphere...

* * *

**With Kratos and the other mercenaries**

"I estimate that we have covered at least 2/4ths of the way." said Soren.

"I assume we traveled faster than normal?" asked Kratos

"It seems that way." said Greil

Oscar, who was keeping a lookout for any enemies, spotted something, "I see some smoke over that hill."

They went over the hill to see something gruesome. They saw a bunch of dead soldiers, at least over 110 soldiers.

"Where are these soldiers from?" spoke Titania

Kratos looked around and found a burnt flag. He let out a sigh and said, "There're from Crimea..."

* * *

**Sharingandude: **And stop right there!

**Mia:** Aw, It was getting interesting.

**Sharingandude:** I know but this chapter came out longer than I thought.

**Mia:** So when am I appearing?

**Sharingandude:** Maybe next chapter.

**Sheena:** Hey what was up with Pronyma?

**Sharingandude:** That was just a random thought that came to me. I thought it was funny so I put it in.

**Lloyd: **When is the contest going to end?

**Sharingandude:** You've recovered already?

**Lloyd:** I sort of snuck out of my room.

**Sharingandude:** Well, the contest will be going until someone guesses right. Besides I already gave away a few "freebies"

**Lloyd:** Well I won't say anything other than to ask the reader to please review. I'll heal faster if you do.

**Sharingandude:** Yeah what Lloyd said, if you don't we'll kill a monkey.

**Lloyd:** WHAT?

**Sharingandude:** That's it for today, Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 4, Angel Attack

**Sharingandude: **Yo, what's up? I'm sorry about the late update but I'm back with a new chapter as well as the results.

**Kratos: **So, what happened?

**Lloyd: **Can I go ahead and say the results?

**Sharingandude: **I guess.

**Sheena:** Congrats to Lunardragon2607 for winning. He gets to decide Greil's Fate! Also congrats to OmegaPhoenix for getting runner up, you were so close!

**Lloyd: **Hey! I was going to say the results!

**Sharingandude: **Quit yelling!

**Lloyd: **But…

**Kratos: **She beat you to it. Quit complaining or I will force feed you Tomatoes.

**Sheena: **Hahaha!

**Lloyd: **Shut up!

**Sharingandude: **Well if you're all finished playing around, How about we start the chapter?

**Mist:** Sharingandude does not own anything that appears in this story, but he does own a copy of TOS Dawn of the New World.

**Sharingandude: **Chapter Start!

* * *

"Holy cow" Character speaking

"_Maybe tomatoes aren't as bad as I thought" Character thinking/Flashback_

"Turbulence" Name of Technique/Incantation

"**That won't work on me!" Character anger/other**

"**Blah blah****" ****Mystic Arte**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4, Angel Attack!

"They're from Crimea…" said Kratos

Greil and the rest of the group went where Kratos. Greil was the first to speak, "Kratos is right, these soldiers are from Crimea."

"Does that mean we're too late?" asked Titania

"I don't know." said Greil as he let out a sigh.

Kratos also let out a sigh. He didn't know what was happening. He looked around and said, "We should look around to see if we can find any survivors." Everyone proceeded to look around for any sign of life. _"Just what happened? Daein's forces shouldn't have attacked this early." _thought Kratos

"Hey, there's a forest a few meters east from here!" yelled Soren

"I'll go check it out." said Oscar

Oscar headed toward the forest. Everyone else continued to search in hopes of finding survivors. They had no luck. It seemed like whoever attacked these soldiers made sure they were dead. A few minutes later Oscar came back and said, "Greil, I found Rhys as well as a girl, knocked out in the middle of the forest."

"You found Rhys and someone else too? Lead the way Oscar."

Oscar led the group to where he found Rhys. Rhys was starting to wake up when he saw the group. Titania helped Rhys stand up when Rhys said, "It's really good to see you guys. I was afraid that I was going to be found by those winged Laguz."

"Winged Laguz?" said Kratos

"Oh, hello there who are you?" asked Rhys

"I'm Kratos Aurion; let me explain why we're here."

**A few minutes later**

"And that's what happened." finished Kratos

"I see"

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Greil

"Well I was traveling with these soldiers as well as that girl…"

"She's over here and is sleeping." said Soren

"Anyway, we were headed toward Caldea to find Kratos when we were attacked by these winged Laguz."

"Why were you headed toward Caldea with soldiers?" asked Soren

"The capitol of Crimea was invaded be Daein. These winged Laguz were also there helping Daein's forces. The King sent these soldiers to escort her toward Caldea." said Rhys as he pointed toward the girl.

"Who is she?" asked Titania

Rhys didn't say anything at first. He then said, "She's the daughter of the King."

"I think we should get going. We don't know if the enemy is going to return and look for survivors. As for the princess, since she is still asleep, one of us has to carry her." Said Kratos

"I agree with Kratos, its best that we head back." Said Greil

**A few moments later**

"Oscar, are you sure you don't need any help carrying her?" asked Rhys

"I'm good. She's actually very light."

The group had already exit the forest and were crossing the battlefield. There was an awful smell staring to emerge from the corpses. Some buzzards were feasting on the bodies; to them it was a giant feast. The group remained silent as they continued to walk. Then out of the corner of his eye, Kratos spotted something familiar on the ground. He walked toward it and picked it up.

It was a feather, a black feather to be precise. "This is very confusing." Greil said. Kratos held the feather in his hand and said, "What's confusing?"

"Well the fact that Laguz helped the Daein forces. Why would they?"

"That's true. Winged Laguz… I can only think of the Hawk tribe and the Raven tribe. And that does not look like any kind of feather that I've seen." said Soren as he pointed at the feather.

"Isn't that just a buzzard feather?" said Titania

"No… it's not a buzzard feather." said Kratos as he noticed the buzzards were leaving in a terrified state. As if they knew danger was coming. Suddenly multiple "winged laguz" appeared out of nowhere. They all had black wings except for one who had white wings. The one with white wings had green colored robes along with a green priest hat. "Well, well, well, looked what I found, a bunch of inferior beings and the traitor. This must be my lucky day."

"Where did these laguz come from?" said Soren

"These aren't laguz, they're angels." said Kratos as he unsheathed his sword.

* * *

**Back with Lloyd and friends**

Lloyd had managed to defeat the Sword Dancer and passed out after the fight. He was carried by Ike and Boyd back to the fort.

Everyone was treated again once they were back. It seems that everyone was fine except for Lloyd. He was still knocked out, even though he was fully healed, and wasn't showing any signs of waking up yet. A few hours later he was still knock out. Everyone was getting worried. Anna had been by his side since she woke. Mist and Sheena were there as well.

"_Lloyd, please be ok." _thought Anna.

Because everyone was worried, they failed to notice the dark tint that was still on Lloyd's exsphere. Let's see what's happening inside our hero's mind.

**Lloyd's Mind**

"Uh, where am I?"

"_**It's about time you woke up."**_

"Huh, who are you?"

"_**Are you stupid? Can't you recognize your own self?"**_

Lloyd took another look at the person. He saw himself. The only difference was that he had blood red, killer eyes and a malicious grin that would make Kvar cry. "Anti-Lloyd" started to chuckle at Lloyd's expression on his face and said, _**"What's with that stupid look on your face. It looks like you've seen a ghost or something."**_

"What kind of sick joke is this? Who are you?"

"_**I don't have a need to lie, I am you."**_ Anti-Lloyd made a sad face and said, _**"I feel hurt."**_

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that were inside my mind and that you're my dark side."

"_**Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!!!"**_

"Ok, you didn't have to do that."

"_**I do as I please; now then I'm here to leave you a warning."**_

"What is it?"

At this point Lloyd could swear that the temperature dropped at least 50 degrees. Anti-Lloyd started to chuckle evilly and said, _**"I'll be taking over soon and there's nothing you can do about it. In fact I should dispose of you right now but, it wouldn't be fun to fight you when you're in a pitiful sate."**_

"As if I'm going to let you take over." Lloyd reached for his blades but found that they weren't there. Anti-Lloyd laughed a bit and said, _**"Are you looking for these? These blades are rather nice. Besides as long as you have your exsphere on, I'll continue to live. That's how I was born."**_

"Well then, I'll just take it off."

"_**I guess you could, but in doing so you'll die, because if I can't live then you can't either. You've been wearing this exsphere for too long. Look at the bright side, at least this isn't happening to our mother."**_

"That's right, this was her exsphere… WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OUR' mother?"

"_**I told you before. I'm you. Hehehehe, I can't wait to take over. I'll be able to slaughter anyone who gets in my way. It'll also give me a chance to play around with that girl who has a crush on us."**_

"Huh, w-what are you talking about?"

"_**How can I be so dense? Well at least you are, not me. Anyway I'm talking about that cute brunette named Mist."**_

Lloyd was shocked. Was it true? He snapped out of it and said, "Even if it is true or a lie, I won't let you have your way. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

"_**Hahahahahahaha, you stop me? Not in a million years! Well I guess times up, Time for you to wake up. Remember, Next time we meet, you'll be the one who stays locked in that exsphere for the rest of eternity and I'll be conquering the world. Hahahahahahaha!!!"**_

"That won't happen. I will protect my family and friends from you, even if it'll cost me my life, I WILL WIN!"

"_**Whatever. Just wake up Mr. Hero."**_

Lloyd suddenly closed his eyes and felt the temperature becoming warmer. He opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar room. He felt his hand was being held by someone. He sat up and said, "Hey mom is dinner ready?"

**Timeskip**

Lloyd was surprised to find out that everyone had been worried about him. He decided not to say a word about his other self. He figured that this was his battle and the others wouldn't be able to help him. After eating a delicious meal and after a few bone crushing hugs from his mother, Lloyd realized that his favorite Dwarven shirt was nowhere to be seen. He was going to ask his mom when he bumped into Ike and Boyd. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey Lloyd, we're just checking up on you to make sure your alright." said Ike

"I'm feeling a lot better after that meal, but I think I'm going to take it easy for a while."

Just then Rolf came and asked, "Hey Lloyd. Is it true?"

"What's true?"

"That you defeated that monster with a huge blast!"

"You know, I'm kind of curious. What was that technique?" asked Boyd

Lloyd closed his eyes and thought, _"That's right. I forgot that I used my Mystic Arte. Well I might as well explain."_

He opened his eyes and said, "Yeah, I did. But I haven't mastered my Mystic Arte. So that is one of the reasons why I fell unconscious after the move."

"Mystic Arte?" said Boyd

"Yup, it is a special technique that is usually used as the final blow or in some cases it is a way to inflict massive damage to an enemy."

"I see, so would it be possible to learn it?" said Ike

"I guess it would be possible, but mine would require for you to fight with dual blades. You can develop your own unique Mystic Arte though."

"Really how?" asked Boyd

"Same way you learned how to use a weapon, by practicing. When you practice you sort of tend to come up with different attack patterns right?"

The trio nodded their heads

"Well it's basically the same thing. You just need to imagine a situation where you would need that technique. That's how I came up with mine. Mine damages the enemy and anything else near me. So I imagined a situation where I was outnumbered."

"Ok! I'm going to go train with my bow now and come up with a cool Mystic Arte before Boyd or Ike does." said Rolf as he ran to train.

"Hey come back here, I'll be the one to get it first!" said Boyd as he ran after him.

"Lloyd, do you know any Burst Artes?"

Lloyd eyes widened. He really wasn't expecting this. "You know a Burst Arte, Ike?"

"Yeah, I learned it from my father the other day. So I'm guessing I'm closer to developing a Mystic Arte?" said Ike with a grin

"Well, yeah. You are closer. That's cool; I don't even have a Burst Arte. We defiantly have to spar sometime." said Lloyd with his trademark grin.

"Well I'll see you later" said Ike as he left to train.

"_Things are starting to get interesting. Oh yeah where's my Dwarven shirt?"_

Lloyd proceeded to continue his quest to find his lost shirt. He looked everywhere for it but couldn't find it. He decided to go ask his mom, which he should have done in the first place. He was about to open the door when he heard some giggling? He heard three female voices in there. _"Crap, Mom and Sheena are probably having their catching up talk but why is Mist in there? Why is she giggling? Her giggle sounds beautiful… WAIT, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?"_

"_**HAHAHAHA, this is hilarious. You know what you were thinking, Mr. Hero." **_

"_What the…?"_

"_**Surprised? Well it seems that I can talk to you by just thinking. Well at least I'll stop being bored for a while. Now hurry up and go in. They might be talking about us."**_

"_What!? No they wouldn't so why am I worried... Damn it I have to make sure."_ thought Lloyd as he opened the door.

Everyone stared at the door that just opened. Lloyd rubbed the back of his head and gave out a nervous "hi" He then looked through the room and made eye contact with everyone. _"Crap! Kratos must have taught him the special Aurion eye contact technique. I have to keep myself from making sudden movements with my eyes or he'll find out." thought Anna._

"_If I remember my ninja training, I must not hesitate to answer and I have to keep eye contact, or else he'll see that I'm lying." thought Sheena._

"_Well so far mom and Sheena have passed the eye technique."_

"_**I bet you anything that Mist will turn red and turn her head to face something else."**_

"_Will you leave me alone if you're wrong?"_

"_**On my honor, I promise you that I'll leave you alone. But if she does I'll be expecting our fight sooner, besides if she does that'll just prove my point to you Mr. Hero."**_

"_You're on!"_

Lloyd proceeded with his test. At first it seemed like Anti-Lloyd was wrong, but because of the interference by a certain author, Mist turned red and turned around to hide her blush. Lloyd was shocked. He heard his other side laughing like a maniac saying that he was right and that his point was proven. Lloyd soon started to think of "random things" and quickly turned around to hide his own blush. Anna and Sheena realized what happened and found it hard to suppress their laughter. Anna was able to get over it rather quickly and said, "Lloyd, do you need anything?"

"_**Hey idiot, mom's calling you. Just get your stupid Dwarven shirt and think about it later you jackhole."**_

"_Jackhole?, what's that?"_

"_**SHUT UP AND ANSWER ALREADY!"**_

"_Geez, you don't have to yell you bastard."_

Lloyd turned around and said, "Well, I was wondering where my Dwarven shirt was."

"I have it, but I can't give it to you."

"Why not?"

"It's torn; I have to sew it back together."

"_Aw man, that was my favorite shirt."_

"I found something else you could wear, but it wouldn't match the rest of your outfit."

"So I'm going to change my whole outfit. Ok, where is it?"

"It's in that back room." said Anna as she pointed toward a door in the room.

Lloyd went to the room and found a bag. He opened and was shocked to find the contents of the bag. He rubbed his eyes three times and even pinched himself to see if he wasn't dreaming. _"What are these doing here? I thought dad had gotten rid of them. I guess mom decided to keep these safe. This is… COOL! I've always wanted to wear these."_

"_**Finally, we get appropriate clothes instead of those red things you call clothes."**_

Lloyd paid no attention to his other self and quickly tried them on. To his surprise they fit perfectly… well the sleeves were a little long but I didn't matter. Lloyd opened the door and said, "So, how do I look?"

"Just as I thought, you're as handsome as your father."

"Hmm, not bad Lloyd, at least you got rid of that red eye-sore."

"Hey! Those clothes where comfortable at least!"

"Are these even more comfortable?"

Lloyd frowned and said, "Yes"

"I rest my case."

"I-I h-have to agree with Sheena, sorry L-Lloyd" said a very red Mist.

"Well I guess I can comprehend why. It had a lot of red didn't it?"

_Lloyd gained the title of "Judgment"_

"Huh? Who said that?"

"Who said what son?"

"Never mind"

Just then a bright light shined through the window. They all ran and took a look outside. Even though it was far away, the light was just as bright. That bright light brought back memories to Anna and Lloyd. They remembered that attack. "That's Dad's attack, Judgment." Lloyd whispered to himself. But a certain Brunette was close enough to hear him.

* * *

_A few moments before_

"What do you mean Angels? Angels don't exist." said Soren

"Believe what you will, the point is that they are the ones responsible for these deaths."

"Kratos is right, Angels or not they are the enemy." said Greil as he readied his Axe

Soren looked at the leader of the Angels and said, "Just who the hell are you?"

"Foolish inferior being, I am Remiel and I'm a High Angel of Cruxis. Under the orders of Lord Yggdrasill, you are all to receive the Judgment of the Goddess Martel, and that is Death."

While Remiel was busy talking, Kratos and the others began to attack. Oscar was instructed to get Rhys and Elincia back to the fort safely. An angered Remiel yelled, "You fools think you can get away? Take this!" as he took out his bow and launched an arrow to go for the kill. The arrow was stopped in its flight when someone yelled, "Lightning" The unknown figure made his presence known. Kratos let out a sigh and thought, _"Good old Yuan. Thanks to him Oscar can get back safely."_

Kratos looked at the other mercenaries and said, "Don't worry, I know who he is." The others nodded and proceeded to fight.

Soren blasted the angels with his strongest wind attack. Titania and Greil teamed up and took care of another chunk of the angels.

Yuan made his way to Kratos. Both of them stood back to back as Kratos said, "Nice of you to drop by."

"Well I can't let you have all the fun."

"By the way, what's with the Renegade suit?"

"I brought it along to hide my Identity from the angels. I just glad I made it in time. I didn't think Yggdrasill would send Remiel of all people to find you."

"So he's finally realized where I've been?" said Kratos as he slashed another Angel

"Yeah, took him quite a while to realize you were here." said Yuan as he sliced and diced

Kratos and Yuan continued to defeat countless angels that kept coming. Finally it seemed that the numbers were starting to decrease. Yuan then said, "Kratos go take care of Remiel I'll handle the rest of these angels." Kratos nodded and proceeded to face Remiel. Yuan faced the other angels and smirked. "Ok you lifeless losers I'm your opponent and that means that your fates have been sealed."

One of the angel commanders spoke in a monotone voice, "What do you mean, you will die here in the name of Lord Yggdrasill." The commander charged at Yuan. The rest of the angels soon followed. Yuan smirked and said, "Fool if you had paid attention you would had noticed the strong magic aura around me, I've been saving up mana since I got here." Yuan ran toward the group of angels and jumped up. As he slammed his weapon into the ground he yelled, "It's over, **Thunder Explosion**" The surrounding angels were blasted to oblivion.

"Well, I'm glad that's done with, now I could use a cup of cider."

Remiel was sweating. YES Remiel was actually sweating. He couldn't believe that his "superior" angel army was losing.

He decided to retreat but was blocked by our favorite Seraphim. "Where do you think you're going Remiel?"

"K-Kratos, well you've saved me the trouble of finding you. Now I'll take you down and become one of the Four Seraphim."

"Whatever, I never really wanted to be one anyways."

**Boss Battle: Kratos vs. Remiel**

(**Boss Battle Theme: Tales of Symphonia OST – Beat the Angel**)

"I'll show you the wrath of the Goddess Martel!"

"I don't think Martel approves of this violence, I should know."

"SHUT UP, WHAT DO YOU KNOW?"

"More than you can imagine" said Kratos as he dashed toward Remiel attempting to slash him. Remiel moved back and fired his bow. Kratos sliced all of the arrows and side stepped dodged one of them. Remiel growled and launched even more arrows.

Kratos dodged all of them except for one which grazed him on his right cheek. Kratos smirked and said, "At least I know you can hit something when you try, or was that the full extent of you skill. If it is, it's depressing."

"How dare you make fun of me, let's see you dodge this Photon."

The yellow blast hit Kratos. He looked at Remiel and said, "So you have skill in light magic, I guess that's impressing."

"That was nothing; now try to dodge this, Angel Feathers." White colored feathers flew toward Kratos. Kratos raised hi shield to block the attack. Remiel smirked and said, "I knew you would block so I'll just change my attacks direction." Remiel moved his hand and made the feathers go around the shield. Now it was Kratos' turn to smirk.

Before the feathers could hit him, Kratos yelled, "Guardian"

A greenish protective barrier surrounded Kratos and Remiel's attack bounced off the barrier. Remiel's eyes widened at his failed attack. "I knew you would change the direction of the attack if I blocked with my shield. You're too easy to read Remiel."

Kratos gathered up some mana and said, "Take this, Grave"

Multiple stalagmites rose from the ground. Remiel dodged all but one that impaled his left wing. Remiel gave out a cry in pain as he released his wing from the rock. Remiel looked at Kratos with pure hatred. How could this fool get the best of him? He decided to blast Kratos with his best attack.

"**I WILL KILL YOU KRATOS" **Remiel raised his hand in the air and gathered mana. He released it as he cried, **"****Judgment Ray****"**

Multiple rays of light crashed down and blasted Kratos. Remiel started to laugh and said, **"How was that? Now you're as good as dead inferior being."** He continued to laugh but, his laughter was cut short when he heard our hero's voice: "I have to admit that was a very good attack. It could have killed me. Luckily it's still at a pre-mature state."

Remiel saw that Kratos was still standing with only a few cuts on his body. His eyes widened when he saw the sapphire wings on his back. He also notices the glare Kratos was giving him. For the first time in his life, Remiel was afraid.

"S-Stay away f-from m-me!" cried Remiel

"You should have never come here. Now that I'm rather vexed, I don't feel merciful anymore."

Instantly Kratos disappeared from his sight. Then he felt a cold sharp blade right through his shoulder. Kratos kicked Remiel off his blade. Kratos stared at Remiel's expression. "Let me show you the damage it would have done if your attack was mastered."

Kratos' mana radiated throughout his whole body.

"Sacred Powers, Cast Your Purifying Light Upon These Corrupted Souls, Rest in Peace Sinners…"

Kratos turned around and sheathed his sword. As he was walking toward Yuan he cast his attack. "Judgment"

A grand beam of light crashed down behind Kratos. All you could hear was Remiel's screams. Kratos' attack also got rid of any other angels that were still there. The other Mercenaries were baffled when a light beam came out of nowhere and defeated the remaining enemies.

Kratos found Yuan sitting on a nearby rock and was drinking a bottle of cider. Yuan looked at Kratos and said, "Don't you think that was a little overkill?"

"No, I really didn't like Remiel. He was annoying. Besides at the last minute I lowered the damage done. He will live, but if he doesn't get any medical attention quick he will bleed to death."

"Oh" was all Yuan as he coolly drank his cider

"Where did you get that bottle of cider?" asked Kratos

Yuan stopped drinking and said, "You know, now that I think about it, I don't know where this came from."

They both laughed and decided to meet up with the other mercenaries so that they could go back the fort. Kratos found Greil and said, "So I guess this means Mission Complete."

"Yeah, let's head home. I'm kind of hungry." said Greil

Soon they found themselves near the fort. Throughout the whole trip, Yuan was thinking, _"Seriously, where the hell did I get a bottle of cider?"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Back at the battlefield**

A bright light crashed on the ground and two figures were shown after the light died out. Both figures went towards Remiel's dying body. One of the figures said, "You've failed Remiel."

"L-Lady P-Pronyma, p-please h-help m-me…"

"I'm afraid that if I did, Lord Yggdrasill would have my head. Lord Yggdrasill sent us to confirm if you had been defeated. Since you have, Lord Yggdrasill has sent YOUR replacement on his first mission, to finish you off."

"W-What…"

Remiel was able to look at the other person. He was wearing full body Black Armor along with a long black cape. He looked down on Remiel and said, "The last thing you will see in this life is my blade, Alondite." The Black Knight raised Alondite and brought it down…

* * *

**Rodyle's Ranch**

A desian quickly ran into the main control room. Rodyle turn around and said, "What is it?"

"Sir, the preparations for PROJECT: ULTIMATE has been completed."

"Hehehehe, tell the others to be ready to deploy PROJECT: ULTIMATE on Tellius soon. Also give the order to get started on PROJECT: OMEGA."

"Yes sir!"

The desian left the room. Rodyle started to laugh. "HAHAHAHA, even if the Mana Cannon fails, PROJECTS: ULTIMATE and OMEGA will insure my victory!"

* * *

**Sharingandude: **And stop right there.

**Anna: **So, what's Rodyle planning?

**Mist: **I bet it's something freaky, like him.

**Sharingandude: **I agree.

**Sheena:** Lloyd's outfit FINALLY changed.

**Lloyd: **Hey! Why do you hate my old out fit so much!

**Sharingandude: **Quit yelling!

**Lloyd: **But…

**Kratos: **sigh

**Sheena: **Hey next time hurry up with the update!

**Lloyd: **Well that's one thing we agree on.

**Sharingandude: **Hey, school work was killing me! Anyway, I'll try to write faster this time.

**Mist:** Don't forget to review on your way out, or else we'll have to feed Lloyd Tomatoes.

**Lloyd:** WHAT!

**Sharingandude:** That's all for now. Ja Ne


End file.
